El Secuestro de Piccolo JR
by Misato Pen
Summary: Azuki es una chica muy caprichosa que al estar en la Tierra se enamora a primera vista de cierto guerrero Z. Lo malo es que sus métodos no son muy convencionales. ¿Conseguira Azuki su objetivo? Piccolo x OC
1. Nuevos enemigos

_Hola! Bueno... aquí empezando otro Fic más como toda buena Fan de Piccolo XDDD.  
Esta historia tiene lugar justo después de la batalla contra Freezer, en aquellos días en los que Gohan era un pequeño niño y Piccolo aún no estaba fusionado con Kamisama. Esta será mi primera historia en la que haré un OC (Original Character)._

_  
Disfrutad!_

_

* * *

_

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_

* * *

_

**"EL SECUESTRO DE PICCOLO JR"**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevos enemigos  
**

Piccolo se encontraba meditando tranquilamente cerca de una cascada mientras trataba de relajarse, hacía pocos meses los Nameks habían vuelto a su nuevo planeta al cual habían bautizado como _NuevoNamek_. Piccolo se sentía un poco nostálgico debido a esto ya que había decidido quedarse en la Tierra en lugar de volver con los de su raza, en el fondo veía sus vidas demasiado aburridas. Sin embargo, no paraba de pensar en que el realmente no pertenecía a este planeta, y su vida de todas formas era, en cierto modo, aburrida. Si no había algún malvado monstruo al cual enfrentarse su vida era sumamente monótona, sólo veía pasar los días lentamente mientras se entrenaba física y mentalmente para volverse más fuerte. El tema de dominar al mundo había quedado en el pasado, Goku había muerto ya una vez, y con ello la muerte de su padre vengada, por lo que ya no le veía ningún sentido a seguir con sus planes de dominar la Tierra.

Piccolo se sentía muy confuso. Su vida había cambiado en esos últimos años de una manera drástica tras el entrenamiento que le había dado al pequeño Gohan, el hijo de Goku. Su carácter se había vuelto más blando y su maldad desaparecía poco a poco, quitándole toda importancia a la misión que su padre le había encomendado. Debido a esto ya no le veía objeto a vivir en aquel planeta. Todo esto lo ponía muy nervioso y por este motivo dedicaba tardes enteras a la meditación. "Tal vez debí haberme ido a NuevoNamek" Pensaba constantemente.

Sin embargo, el pequeño Gohan solía interrumpir constantemente su meditación, dándole un poco de vida a su monótona y aburrida vida, aunque en el fondo le molestaba verse interrumpido en aquella fase de paz. Pero éste era un mal menor, ya que las interrupciones del pequeño le hacían olvidar un poco aquellos extraños pensamientos que constantemente lo agobiaban. Y por supuesto, este día no sería la excepción.

- ¡Mire Señor Piccolo! ¡El dragón y yo hemos aprendido un nuevo baile! - Le gritaba el pequeño Sayayin. El Namek solo trataba de ignorar al pequeño mocoso ya que odiaba enormemente esos estúpidos bailes, aunque afortunadamente ya no eran tan escandalosos como solían ser, ya que por fin Gohan había aprendido a no silbar cerca de él, debido a que en cierta ocasión casi lo mata por hacer ese molesto sonido. Sin embargo, Piccolo seguía sin aguantar los bailes del pequeño mocoso.

- Gohan, ¡¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE UNA VEZ?! - Le gritó Piccolo.

- Lo siento señor Piccolo. - Dijo Gohan avergonzado sin recibir respuesta alguna de su maestro, aunque el pequeño niño sabía como encontentarlo rápidamente, así que se sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó lentamente a él. - Oiga señor Piccolo, ¿Quiere que entrenemos un poco?- Finalmente el pequeño había usado las palabras adecuadas, consiguiendo una sonrisa de su maestro.

Finalmente los dos se dirigieron a entrenar, y cogiendo sus posiciones, empezaron a pelear. Esto le recordaba mucho a Piccolo aquella época en el que convivía con aquel niño constantemente, en esos seis meses que por primera vez no se sintió tan sólo en este planeta y esto le hacía tener algo de nostalgia, ya que para él, habían sido los 6 meses más felices de su vida. Pero desgraciadamente su entrenamiento no pudo durar mucho ese día, ya que en pleno calentamiento un extraño terremoto sacudió la Tierra de imprevisto.

- ¿Pero que podrá haber sido eso Señor Piccolo? - Gritó Gohan a su maestro.

- No tengo ni idea. Pero siento dos Ki muy poderoso en esa dirección. - Le contestó Piccolo dirigiendo su mirada hacia cierto punto donde parecía haber aterrizado un objeto inmenso, y sin pensárselo dos veces, los dos se dirigieron en busca de la causa de aquel terremoto. Ciertamente, en ese planeta no pasaba mucho tiempo sin que pasasen cosas extrañas.

Una gran nave había aterrizado en medio de un pequeño pueblo en el Norte. Era una nave muy parecida a la que usaron los Sayayins cuando llegaron por primera vez a la Tierra, pero en un tamaño tan espectacular que dejó asombrados a los dos guerreros. "¡¡¿Pero que demonios es eso?!!" Se preguntaba Piccolo mientras se acercaba a ella con su pequeño discípulo. En aquel momento los demás guerreros se percataron de la presencia de este nuevo objeto no identificado y rápidamente se dirigieron al punto donde había aterrizado.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin todos empezaron a llegar todos a aquel punto, Tien-Shin-han, Chaous, Krillin, Yamcha; todos llegaron finalmente esperando a ver quien demonios saldría de aquella nave. Desgraciadamente ni Vegeta ni Goku podrían ayudar esta vez, ya que aun no habían vuelto de su largo viaje a través del universo.

- ¡Hola chicos! - Saludó Yamcha a los demás.

- Este no es momento para tonterías. - Respondió gruñendo Piccolo sin voltearlo a ver siquiera.

- ¡Relájate! Que sólo es un saludo. - Yamcha le respodió molesto.

En ese momento la gran nave finalmente abrió sus puertas. De ella salió un gran ejército de guerreros, seguido por su líder que claramente se trataba de un guerrero Sayayin. Éste llevaba una túnica negra con una armadura plateada adornada con trozos dorados, su cabello era negro y despeinado, y de su espalda asomaba una cola de mono muy parecida a la de nuestro amigo Goku, y tras el, se encontraba una chica hermosa, de tez morena con una cabellera negra y larga, su rostro era de facciones hermosas acompañadas de unos bellos ojos azules, su cuerpo tenía perfectas proporciones las cuales se veían resaltadas con un vestido blanco escotado lleno de joyas, y al igual que el otro Sayayin, asomaba de su espalda una cola de mono, que se agitaba alegremente.

- ¡Que bien! Al fin hemos llegado papá. - Dijo la bella chica al gran guerrero que se encontraba a su lado.

Todos se quedaron anonadados con aquella chica, era realmente preciosa, todos excepto Piccolo, que el nunca había estado interesado en algo tan banal como era el tema de las mujeres, más bien él estaba fijándose en aquel guerrero, ya que su Ki era incomparable "Puede que sea mucho más fuerte que Goku" Se decía a si mismo. Finalmente aquellos recién llegados se dieron cuenta de la parecencia de nuestros amigos.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que han venido a darnos la bienvenida. - Dijo el guerrero con túnica.

- ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?¿ Que quieren en este planeta? - Les gritó Piccolo gruñendo entre dientes.

- Piccolo no seas tan descortés, puede que vengan en son de paz. - Le dijo Krillin algo asustado, los Sayayins siempre habían sido una raza guerrera muy poderosa, y sin duda, aquellos dos no serían la excepción. - Perdonen a mi amigo, es que no es muy sociable, explicaba mientras sudaba nervioso con la presencia de estos dos guerreros.

- Por mi no hay problema en haceros una leve presentación. - Comenzó el guerrero, riéndose entre dientes. - ¡Yo soy el Sambock, el nuevo rey de los Sayayins! Nosotros venimos del planeta _NuevoVegita_, y el motivo de nuestra visita es el de conquistar vuestro planeta para dárselo como regalo por su diesiochoavo cumpleaños a mi pequeña hija Azuki. - Dijo el malvado rey guerrero señalando a la chica que se encontraba a su lado. - Así que yo si fuese ustedes no oponía ninguna resistencia, ya que no podréis contra mi ejército de soldados.

- ¿Así que se trata de Sayayins? Que divertido, pues no les será tan fácil conquistar este planeta. - Dijo Piccolo quitándole su capa y su turbante preparándose para la pelea, seguido de sus otros compañeros.

- Así es, además, este pequeño niño también tiene sangre Sayayin. - Dijo Yamcha señalando al pequeño Gohan cautivando la atención del Sambock.

- ¡Yamcha! Eso no era necesario. - Le susurró Tien-Shin-Han poniéndose aún más nervioso.

- Vaya, vaya... Y como es que hay sangre tan poderosa en este planeta, ¿Como has llegado aquí pequeño? ¿Te han enviado a conquistar este planeta? - preguntó el rey Sambock.

- ¡Deja al niño en paz! ¡Su padre es un Sayayin muy poderoso al que ustedes llaman Kakkarotto! - Dijo Piccolo molesto.

- ¡Kakkarotto! Ya me acuerdo de él. ¡Es hijo de Bardock! ¿Aún sigue con vida ese mocoso? El muy inútil de Bardock murió cuando Freezer fue a destruir nuestro planeta, pero yo, a diferencia de él, huí de ese planeta con mi pequeña, y nos instalamos en otro nuevo, el cual conquistamos y ahora llamamos _NuevoVegita_. No fue muy listo de su parte decidir morir en aquella batalla, dejándo a un niño por su cuenta.

- Pues Kakarotto fue el guerrero que derrotó a Freezer. - Gritó Krillin, dándole importancia a su amigo. Estas palabras impactaron al guerrero, le recordaba cuan temible era aquel monstruo llamado Freezer, y saber que había sido derrotado por el hijo de Bardock le había impactado, aunque hay que reconocer, que se sentía aliviado de sentir que no tendría que huir de él nunca más.

Azuki escuchaba atentamente la conversación, ella nunca había conocido a aquel monstruo llamado Freezer, pero sabía que ese era el motivo por el cual su madre ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Sin embargo, aquel Namek le llamaba la atención, los Nameks no suelen ser una raza guerrera, además suelen ser muy pacíficos. Y este especialmente era diferente a los que ella recordaba, era el primer Namek atractivo que conocía, había ciertos rumores de que los Nameks eran asexuales, pero ella sabía que no era así. Asuki era una chica muy curiosa, y le encantaba investigar acerca de las distintas razas que habitaban en el universo, y la verdad es que aquella raza era la que más le llamaba la atención. "¿Que se sentirá estar con un Namek?" Se preguntaba Asuki mientras soñaba despierta, imaginándose a Piccolo con ella, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente.

- Lo siento, pero para eso tendrás que derrotarnos. - Le decía Piccolo a Sambock poniéndose en posición para pelear.

- Bien, si no vais a cooperar, entonces acabaré con ustedes. ¡Vamos bola de inútiles, ataquen! - Gritó el Sayayin a su ejército.

La batalla comenzó, los guerreros Z empezaron a pelear contra el ejército de Sambock, no eran muy poderosos, pero no querían fiarse mucho. La batalla iba bien para los guerreros, y Azuki no hacía más que mirar pelear a aquel atractivo Namek. Y después de observarlo un rato, por la cabeza de Azuki pasó una de las ideas más macabras que pudiesen pasar por la mente de una princesa Sayayin como ella.

- ¡Papa! ¡Detén la pelea! He cambiado de parecer. - Le dijo la pequeña dirigiéndose a su padre.

- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? Tú me insististe para venir a conquistar este planeta. ¿Ahora que tienes en mente? - Le preguntó su padre confuso.

- Quiero a ese Namek como regalo. El planeta de todas formas sería muy difícil conquistarlo con esos guerreros tan poderosos, y aun más sabiendo que Kakkaroto puede venir en cualquier momento a reclamarlo. Así que quiero que lo Secuestres para mi papá. Dile a tus soldados que lo atrapen, pero que lo quiero vivo. - Dijo metiéndose de nuevo dentro de la nave.

- Como quiera mi princesa. - Decía Sambock inclinándose ante su hija. Si, era un padre que consentía enormemente a su pequeña. La idea de conquistar un planeta había sido suya, sin embargo, algo más había captado su atención.

- ¡Escuchad! ¡Cambio de estrategia! ¡Quiero que capturen al Namek con vida! - Gritó Sambock dirigiéndose a la multitud, y dejando a los guerreros Z aturdidos ante el cambio drástico de planes, no podían entender para que podrían querer llevarse a Piccolo.

- ¡Nadie se llevará al Señor Piccolo! - Gritó el pequeño Gohan.

- ¿No será que saben acerca de la existencia de las esferas del dragón? - Preguntó Krillin.

- No tengo ni idea, pero no dejaré que me derroten tan fácilmente. - Dijo Piccolo. - Muy bien, ¡Todos! ¡Hay que acabar con la basura! - Gritó Piccolo a sus compañeros.

- ¡SI! - Le contestaron todos.

- ¡KIKOKU!- Gritó Ten-Shin-Han logrando derrotar a varios guerreros de un sólo golpe.

- ¡KIENZAN! - Gritó Krillin descuartizando a unos pocos más.

- ¡ROGAFUFUKEN! - Gritó Yamcha consiguiendo aniquilar a otro gran grupo de soldados.

- ¡MAKANKOSAPPO! - Gritó Piccolo atravesando al resto. Mientras que Gohan se dedicaba a dejar inconscientes a unos pocos.

Finalmente sólo quedaban en pie nuestros amigos y el Rey Sayayin con su bella hija.

- Vaya, habéis podido derrotar a mi ejército en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, ese poder no es suficiente para derrotarme a mí, el gran Sambock! - Y con eso, aquel hombre se transformó en SuperSayayin y se dirigió a pelear contra los guerreros Z.

Piccolo fue el primero en ir a atacarlo, seguido por Gohan y los demás. Sin embargo, éste era tan poderoso que, en tan sólo unos segundos los hizo morder el polvo, dejándolos inconscientes en el campo de batalla. Finalmente el guerrero Sayayin volvió a su forma natural, cogiendo al Namek inconsciente y llevándoselo a su nave.

- ¡Gracias papá! - Le dijo la pequeña Azuki plantándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre mientras daba saltos a su alrededor.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Quiero que aten a este Namek! ¡Nos vamos a casa! - Gritó el rey Sambock arrojando al Namek al suelo. Y con estas palabras, se dirigieron a aquel planeta, donde se resguardaban algunos guerreros Sayayins.

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

_XDD. Ya se, ya se... como todos mis Fics, es un poco extraño, pero me vino el otro día la idea a la cabeza. De verdad espero que les guste ;P. Por cierto, usé la misma metodología de Toriyama para los nombres, ahí me ven revisando nombres raros de plantas XD, si ya se, no soy muy creativa inventando nombres UU.  
_

_Inicio el Fic poniéndolo en T, pero no se si más adelante vaya a subirlo a M. Quien sabe, depende de lo que me pida la imaginación XDDD._

_  
No se les olvide dejarme Reviews!!_


	2. El chantaje de Azuki

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nad__a con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2: El chantaje de Azuki.  
**

Finalmente la gran nave se dirigía hacia_ NuevoVegita_, en el trayecto la pequeña Azuki contemplaba a su inconsciente Namek, pensando en que podría hacer con él una vez llegado a su destino. A ella le gustaba bastante, pero no sabía si le correspondería después de haberlo llevado con ella a la fuerza. Bueno, ese no era su problema, si él va a querer recuperar su libertad tendría que amarla y de no ser así no lo dejaría escapar. Si, la pequeña Azuki era así de caprichosa, y no se daba por vencida en nada que ella quisiese, aunque para ello tuviese que recurrir a métodos poco convencionales y a veces rastreros. Realmente lo de conquistar aquel planeta no le motivaba mucho, eso de tener que matar a todos los habitantes de un planeta para dominarlo, o el simple hecho de tener que ganarse el respeto de estos, le resultaba un tanto aburrido, lo único que quería era tener algo que dominar a su antojo, y ese algo ya lo tenía en su poder.

Sambock contemplaba a su pequeña, a pesar de lo que él quisiese pensar, Azuki ya era toda una mujer, lógicamente había empezado a sentir la necesidad de tener a un hombre a su lado, pero... ¿Por que tenía que ser un Namek? Esa raza nunca le había gustado, un planeta lleno únicamente de hombres que no habían desarrollado un deseo sexual a causa de la falta de mujeres, debido a aquel incidente ambiental en su planeta. Aunque este Namek era diferente, se trataba de un gran guerrero y se había criado en el planeta Tierra, y la verdad temía que fuese el Namek quien se aprovechase de su hija Azuki, aunque la bella princesa era realmente poderosa, además de poseer un talismán que aumentaba enormemente su fuerza, se trataba de una joya creada por los mismos Sayayins con un extraño poder que aumentaba el Ki hasta cien veces, esto fue inventado a raíz de aquella sangrienta batalla contra Freezer. En fin, le tranquilizaba saber que aunque quisiese, el Namek no podría hacerle nada.

- Azuki, llegaremos en pocos minutos, ya he dado órdenes en el palacio de que te preparen una celda adecuada para este Namek. - Le dijo su padre. - Por cierto.. estás segura de que no prefieres conquistar un planeta como toda una guerrera de sangre Sayayin? Recuerda que es una tradición en nuestra raza conquistar nuestro primer planeta al cumplir los dieciocho.

- No papá. No tengo ningún interés en dominar un planeta entero, y me importan un comino las tradiciones Sayayins. Tal vez en otro momento, por ahora esto es lo que quiero. - Le dijo a su padre girando la cabeza para ver al aún inconsciente Namek. ¡Que consentida tenía su padre a su malcriada hija! Sin embargo, el Rey Sambock accedía a todos sus deseos, aunque en ellos rompiese tradiciones de miles de años de antigüedad.

Finalmente aterrizaron en _NuevoVegita_. Los sirvientes del Rey Sambock cogieron a Piccolo introduciéndolo dentro del castillo a una celda accesible para la princesa Azuki. Esta celda había sido diseñada por Sayayins, y era de un material tan resistente, que ni el mismo Kaioh-Sama podría romperla. Así que sin más, tiraron al Namek dentro y se retiraron a sus respectivos puestos, quedando sólo dos soldados cuidando la entrada de aquella celda. Sin embargo, Azuki decidió esperar a que su prisionero despertase, ella sería su anfitriona por mucho tiempo, así que pensó que sería lo correcto darle la bienvenida correctamente. Mientras esperaba a que recobrase la inconsciencia, Azuki se dirigió a limpiarle un poco las heridas que aun tenía de aquella batalla contra su poderoso padre. Afortunadamente, la celda que le habían otorgado al Namek no era una cualquiera, era una habitación realmente grande color durazno, adornada con lujosas lámparas y los muebles más caros de toda la galaxia. El cuarto de baño estaba exquisitamente decorado con azulejos azules formando figuras acuáticas. Claro, Azuki había pedido preparar al Namek una habitación así de lujosa, quería tenerlo lo más confortable posible, aunque seguía siendo una celda. Además, Azuki pasaría mucho tiempo en aquella habitación con su verde prisionero, por lo que tenía que tener todo para que ella se sintiese cómoda.

*-*

Finalmente Piccolo abrió los ojos. Y cual fue su sorpresa que encontrarse en una gran habitación color durazno, recostado sobre una cama cubierta de sábanas de seda, aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue que a su lado se encontraba aquella princesa Sayayin contra la que hace unos instantes se encontraba peleando. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, Piccolo saltó velozmente de aquella cama, alejándose de aquella chica.

- ¿¡Que demonios estoy haciendo aquí!? - Gritó Piccolo a la mujer que tenía delante preparándose para pelear.

- ¡Hahahaha! - Rió Azuki. - Relájate. No te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente. Eres mi regalo de cumpleaños, así que no te irás de aquí hasta que yo lo diga.

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? - Le preguntó Piccolo confuso, empezando a sudar.

- Vaya que inocente eres Namek. - Dijo Azuki acercándose de una manera muy coqueta hacia Piccolo, lo cual hacía que el Namek retrocediese lentamente. Sin embargo, llegó un punto en el que Piccolo se topó con la pared de aquella habitación, no pudiendo alejarse más de aquella mujer.

Azuki se acercó lentamente a nuestro tembloroso Namek, la bella joven moría por besar los labios de aquel atractivo guerrero y se acercaba cada vez más para conseguir su deseo, sin embargo, esto empezó a poner muy nervioso a Piccolo, y violentamente la cogió por los hombros lanzándola contra el suelo para evitar que se acercase aún más.

- ¡No pienso quedarme aquí con una loca como tu! - Gritó Piccolo, y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó una bola de energía contra aquellas paredes. Sin embargo, sus ataques no le hicieron ningún rasguño al edificio.

- ¡Hahahaha! - Volvió a reír Azuki y luego con una mirada maquiavélica se quedó mirando fijamente al Namek. - Puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras, pero este edificio fue creado por guerreros Sayayins, por lo que son de un material bastante resistente.

Piccolo empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía completamente atrapado. No podía imaginarse que hubiese un material tan fuerte en el universo incapaz de romperse con nada. Finalmente miró a Azuki a los ojos.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me dejes salir de aquí? - Preguntó Piccolo cediendo finalmente a los chantajes de la pequeña mocosa.

- Nada muy complicado, solo tienes.... que enamorarte de mí. - Dijo acercándose a él de una manera muy seductora. Piccolo la miró extrañado, el nunca había entendido nada acerca del amor, y ese asunto empezaba a ponerle aún más nervioso. Así que aprovechó que la chica se acercaba a él, y con una maniobra, rápidamente la alzó por el cuello pegándola contra la pared, tratando de ahorcara.

- Déjame salir de aquí, o te juro que te mato. - Dijo Piccolo con una cara llena de odio y desafío.

- Jiji. ¿Crees que puedes contra mi? - Le dijo Azuki, que parecía no hacerle ningún daño esas manos en su cuello, al contrario, la excitaban. Sin embargo, Azuki decidió demostrarle al Namek quien mandaba allí, así que dándole una patada en el estómago, se liberó de él.

- Hoy estoy molesta con tu actitud. Volveré mañana a hacerte una visita. - Dijo acercándose a la puerta. - Se que los Nameks sólo beben agua, así que creo que te apañarás bastante bien con lo que hay en esta habitación. ¡Hasta mañana! - Dijo guiñándole un ojo, y saliendo por esa puerta. Piccolo trató de escabullirse en ese momento, pero no pudo siquiera salir, y así vio como le habían dejado encerrado en aquella habitación.

- Maldita sea! - Dijo golpeando la puerta. - ¿Como demonios voy a salir de aquí? - De repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza. - ¡Gohan!

Piccolo trató de comunicarse con su discípulo, sin embargo, parecía ser que la distancia entre planetas era tal, que por más que lo intentaba, no podía conseguir comunicarse. Por primera vez en su vida, Piccolo se sintió que no podía más, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. "¿Porque a mi?" Pensaba.

*-*

Finalmente había pasado un día, Piccolo se había quedado dormido en aquella habitación mientras ideaba alguna manera de verse libre de aquella cárcel. Había pensado en engañar a aquella mujer fingiendo sentir amor hacia ella, ¿Pero como podría fingir un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado? Sin embargo por primera vez sería la respuesta para conseguir su libertad. Piccolo no sabía que hacer, así que dejó por primera vez dejar que todo fluyese espontáneamente.

Azuki fue a visitar de nuevo a su querido Namek. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que su amado se encontraba meditando cerca de la ventana de la habitación, se había puesto de nuevo aquella capa blanca y su turbante, se podía observar que trataba de relajarse en aquella postura de loto, y la verdad es que Piccolo siempre encontraba la meditación muy tranquilizadora, y creo que nunca en su vida había necesitado encontrar paz tan desesperadamente como en ese momento. Azuki cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, y se quedó mirando a su prisionero, ¡Como le gustaba ese hombre! En ese momento decidió que no pasaría de ese día sin que fuese suyo.

- Veo que estas más tranquilo, mi querido Namek. - Le dijo Azuki a Piccolo acercándose lentamente a él. - ¿Has decidido cumplir mis deseos?

- En primer lugar, mi nombre es Piccolo, y en segundo, has lo que te apetezca, puedes tenerme aquí todo lo que quieras porque no pienso ceder a tus chantajes. - Le dijo Piccolo, intentaría hacerse el duro, puede que así se diese por vencida la loca esa, lo malo es que Azuki entendía perfectamente sus intenciones. "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero me da igual que no llegues a amarme, eso será peor para ti" Pensaba para sus adentros.

- De acuerdo. Tu ganas PICCOLO, haré lo que me apetezca, y hoy me apeteces tu. - Lo dijo, cogiéndolo por su collar y tirándolo hacia la cama. Azuki se abalanzó sobre él, finalmente quedando encima del rebelde Namek, cogiéndolo por las muñecas. Esto provocó que el turbante de Piccolo cayese al suelo. - Jijiji! Es hora de que aprendas lo que es estar con una chica. - Piccolo no podía creer la fuerza que tenía aquella mujer, por más que lo intentaba no podía librarse de ella.

- Antes de que hagas nada, tengo una pregunta. - Dijo Piccolo empezando a sudar. - ¡¿Porque de todos los malditos hombres que hay en el universo.. Tenias que cogerme a mi?! - Le gritó Piccolo empezando a perder la cordura.

- No tengo ni idea, supongo que el amor es así, algo que tu no entiendes aún mi querido Piccolo.- Decía mientras se acercaba para darle un beso al Namek, sin embargo fue un intento fallido, ya que Piccolo se movió rápidamente para evitar el contacto.

- Bueno, debo admitir que no me gustan las cosas fáciles, cualquier otro ya se habría abalanzado sobre mí. Creo que lo que más me gusta de ti es tu inocencia. - Decía Azuki riéndose entre dientes. A lo cual Picolo le respondió con un gruñido, Piccolo nunca antes se había sentido tan enfadado.

Sin embargo, a Azuki cada vez le gustaba más, le excitaba verlo enojado. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, juntó las muñecas del Namek cogiéndolas con una mano, dejándola la otra libre para coger su barbilla.

- Lo siento mi querido Piccolo, pero esta batalla la gano yo. - Dijo finalmente juntando sus labios con los suyos. Piccolo no le devolvió el beso, y la verdad era que no sabía que estaba pasando. Era una sensación diferente, nadie jamás se había acercado tanto a él, y la verdad se sentía muy incómodo.

Azuki notó como su amante no estaba correspondiéndole, así que decidió separase de él unos centímetros.

- ¿Que te pasa? ¿No disfrutas de la compañía de una mujer tan hermosa como yo? - Le dijo Azuki separándose unos centímetros.

- Te lo he dicho antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir. ¡No pienso ceder a tus chantajes! Y no, no me pareces para nada atractiva.- Le gritó nuevamente Piccolo.

- ¡Uy! Eso si que duele Namek. Si así lo quieres, por mi está bien. - Dijo Azuki.

Como habíamos dicho antes, Azuki era una chica muy curiosa, y la verdad es que no había estado con muchos hombres, bueno, había tenido un novio hace poco, pero lo habían dejado debido a que éste le había pillado con otro chico. Si, Azuki no era muy reservada en cuanto a sexo se trataba, realmente le daba igual y no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pensasen sobre ella, era una chica que podía llegar a ser muy libertina. Pero lo que si había aprendido gracias a la práctica y al estudio era a hacer que un hombre se rindiese a sus pies con ciertas tácticas. Azuki no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Sin dejarlo si quiera dejarle saber lo que estaba haciendo, Azuki, acarició un poco la barbilla del Namek, y lentamente dejó bajar su mano mientras le acariciaba, la manos de Azuki eran realmente sabias y sabían que no dejarían indiferente al Namek, así que prosigió a ir bajando lentamente hacia el miembro del Namek.

Piccolo se sentía muy extraño. Una sensación muy rara recorría su cuerpo, era placentera, pero no entendía porque. Era como si Azuki lo estuviese provocando a algo, y no entendía muy bien que era, no le gustaba en lo absoluto sentirse de esa manera, era una especie como de hipnosis. Azuki disfrutaba con la reacción que tenía su querido Namek y notaba que esa sensación de placer era nueva para él, y que por tanto, no podía disfrutarla como es debido. Azuki no dejaría pasar ni una noche más sin acostarse con aquel atractivo Namek, ella no iba a negarse placer sólo porque su amante no estuviese preparado. Si, Asuki era una chica muy egoísta, su gran belleza la hacía creer merecedora de todo lo que quisiese aunque en el camino perjudicase a otros. Así que con toda la mala intención que tenía, lo frotó de tal forma que logró hacer gemir fuertemente al Namek, haciéndole perder el control sobre sus actos.

**En el planeta Tierra:**

Kamisama se encontraba mirando como de costumbre hacia la Tierra, vigilando que todo fuese como es debido, hacia un día que Gohan había ido a visitarle para informarle acerca del rapto de Piccolo por aquellos malvados Sayayins, por ello Kamisama se encontraba muy nervioso, tenía la sensación de que podría morir en cualquier momento, nadie sabía cual era el motivo para que se llevaran al hijo de su otra mitad.

-Puede que tenga algo que ver con las esferas del Dragón. - Decía Kamisama.

- Puede ser... Es lo único que podría vincular a esos Sayayins con Piccolo Dai Maho. - respondió Mr. Popo.

De repente Kamisama empezó a sentirse extraño, por alguna extraña razón, lo que sentía Piccolo en aquel momento había recorrido su cuerpo. Kamisama cayó sobre sus rodillas apoyándose en su cetro.

- ¡Kamisama! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - Preguntó Mr. Popo acercándose para ayudarlo.

- No tengo ni idea, parece que Piccolo está en problemas, no se que sensación es esta, es... diferente.. - Dijo a Popo, y girando su cabeza hacia Mr. Popo continuó. - Llama a Gohan y a los demás, necesitamos idear un plan para rescatar a Piccolo de inmediato.

_Continuará...._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_Bueno... lo he subido a M. No se si realmente este contenido llegará realmente a ser M, pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo ya no será apto para menores, así que voy adelantando XD. Espero que les este gustando. Yo estoy como loca disfrutando mientras escribo este fic._

_Dejen Reviews!_

_

* * *

_

_Es la primera vez que recibo tantos Reviews en un capítulo, soy muy feliz! Así que he decidido contestarles por aquí :D_

_**LokisAnim: **Me hace muy feliz que te este gustando. Viva las Fans de Piccolo :D!!!!  
_

_**Dulce-vg:** No te preocupes, que yo tampoco soy fan de cambiar personalidades, y te prometo que tratare de respetar la personalidad de Piccolo, que ya se que es bastante rara XDD, aunque te digo, que aun no tengo planeado que pasará después XDD._

_**DiosaMala: **Un OC es un personaje propio, o sea que has inventado tu :P.. No te preocupes a mi también me costó acostumbrarme a la nomenclatura de esta página._

_**Juanis:** Gracias por tu Review, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Bueno, espero que te guste el resto XD.  
_

_**Esplandian: **Wow! Que alegría verte por aquí :D. Gracias por leerte mi Fic y por el cumplido. Aunque no se si realmente sería yo la fan No.1 XD._


	3. Más problemas

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nad__a con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3: Más problemas.  
**

Piccolo se sentía completamente fuera de control. Azuki le había hecho algo que aún no podía entender bien de que se trataba, era como si hubiese sido poseído por una fuerza superior a él.

Azuki pudo observar que Piccolo había perdido completamente el control sobre sus actos, finalmente había conseguido su objetivo por lo que decidió que era el momento adecuado para soltar las muñecas del Namek, sabía que su prisionero no se sentiría a gusto si no saciaba esa necesidad que ansiosamente su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente. Piccolo se dejó llevar por aquel extraño hechizo en el que se veía envuelto y como si se tratase de un imán, se abalanzó sobre Azuki. Sentía una especie de deseo incontrolable, por alguna extraña razón sólo deseaba hacerle algo a aquella chica, aún no estaba muy seguro de que se trataba, pero por alguna extraña razón lo necesitaba. Además, si eso era el famoso "amor" que tanto deseaba Azuki, entonces se lo daría, ya que posiblemente esa sería la forma de que esa loca mujer le dejase en libertad, así que decidió dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía en aquel momento.

Azuki se encontraba debajo de su atractivo Namek, y mientras acariciaba su pierna suavemente con su cola, finalmente decidió que era el momento oportuno para intentar darle nuevamente aquel beso que antes él le había negado, así que lentamente acercó su rostro al suyo y lo besó nuevamente. Esa sensación era tan placentera, que parecía que no iba a desaparecer si paraba. Mientras el beso continuaba, Azuki se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentada por encima de su querido Namek mientras colocaba sus piernas al rededor de su cadera y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cosa que provocó que esa sensación se volviera aún más intensa e incontrolable. Piccolo empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba de una manera acelerada, pero parecía no ser algo relevante ya que la temperatura de Azuki también había aumentado rápidamente. Esta sensación cada vez era más confusa, pero Piccolo decidió continuar para conseguir la libertad que tanto ansiaba.

Azuki se dirigó a quitarle aquella molesta capa blanca, algo que raramente Piccolo permitiría, pero esta vez se dejó llevar por aquella sensación, dejándole a la Sayayin retirarle aquella molesta armadura blanca, realmente empezaba a hacer calor allí dentro. Azuki sabía que el Namek no iba a tener la iniciativa para desnudarla, así que al tirar aquella pesada capa al suelo de la habitación, ella se quitó rápidamente aquella blusa escotada que llevaba, acto seguido se dispuso a quitarse a si misma el sujetador. Piccolo pensaba que aquella chica se sentía completamente acalorada al igual que él, así que finalmente el también se desprendió de la parte superior de su Gi. Azuki cogió una mano del Namek y la colocó gentilmente en uno de sus pechos, sabía que aquel Namek era tan inocente que seguramente no sabría que tenía que hacer en aquella situación, eso le parecía de lo más enternecedor y a la vez le exitaba. Si, Asuki se sentía cada vez más atraída por su atractivo prisionero. Finalmente Piccolo no podía más, y empezó a sentir que algo por debajo de sus pantalones le estaba matando, Azuki le ayudó un poco quitándole aquel cintrón color azul cielo que llevaba, ayudándole a dejar fuera aquello que lo estaba matando de placer. Azuki se dispuso a hacerlo sufrir unos momentos más, y colocó su mano al rededor de su miembro, causando una urgencia aun mayor en el Namek. Las mejillas de Piccolo se volvieron de un color violeta, no quería que Azuki parase pero no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de otra persona, y menos de una mujer. No sabía bien que querría ni porque demonios se sentía de esa manera.

Finalmente Azuki se dispuso a posar su cadera encima de la del Namek, haciéndole que la penetrase en aquel momento. Azuki esta vez no quiso usar protección, si se quedaba embrazada ya tenía un pretexto para tener a aquel Namek a su lado de por vida, no se había planteado esa situación antes, pero por alguna extraña razón no le importaba si se trataba de aquel atractivo Namek, afortunadamente para ella Piccolo no sabía absolutamente nada de este tema, ya que la reproducción más común entre los Nameks es la vía asexual.

Azuki empezó a hacer movimientos con la cadera disfrutando del momento mientras gemía fuertemente, ya que sabía que aquella habitación estaba completamente insonorizada, por lo que nadie la oiría. A Piccolo le parecía muy extraña la reacción que tenía la Sayayin, era como un grito de dolor... pero no era exactamente dolor... ¿Acaso será que ella también estaba poseída por aquella misma hipnosis placentera que a él le invadía? Piccolo de repente empezó a sentir que su cuerpo no podía controlarlo más, así que sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo la cogió por la cadera tumbándola frente a él e instintivamente empezó a hacer los mismos movimientos que Azuki había hecho momentos antes, pero esta vez cogiendo él el ritmo, aunque parecía que Azuki seguía disfrutando enormemente de aquello....Piccolo no le encontraba ningún sentido... ¿Eso era lo que los humanos llamaban realmente amor? El creía que el amor era algo que involucraba sentimientos, pero esto era nuevo para él. En cierto punto Piccolo sintió como una bomba de placer explotaba dentro de su cuerpo, dando fin a aquella extraña hipnosis y dejándolo sin fuerzas haciéndole caer encima de Azuki quedándose profundamente dormido.

"¡Bah! Este estúpido Namek no ha aguantado lo suficiente. Bueno, siendo su primera vez no lo culpo, a partir de ahora lo voy a entrenar de tal forma que se convertirá en mi mejor amante" Pensaba Azuki mientras veía a su agotado Namek tumbado sobre ella.

Y con esto, Azuki se dispuso a colocar el brazo del Namek sobre ella, quedándose dormida a su lado, como si se tratase de una feliz pareja.

**En el planeta Tierra:**

Kamisama estaba agotado. Todas aquellas emociones le llegaron súbitamente, dejándolo muy preocupado. Afortunadamente Gohan y los demás acababan de llegar al Templo para poder idear un plan para rescatar a Piccolo.

- Kamisama. Diganos, ¿Que es lo que ocurre? - Preguntó Tien-Shin-Han.

- Parece que Piccolo esta en problemas. Al ser su otra mitad puedo sentir todas las emociones fuertes que él pueda llegar a sufrir, y últimamente algo le está ocurriendo, es algo que no puedo controlar, y no se de que se pueda tratar.

- ¿Podría ser una especie de tortura? - preguntó Krillin.

- No estoy muy seguro, no era dolor exactamente, pero no parecía nada bueno. - respondió Kamisama.

- De acuerdo, hablaré con Bulma para ver que podemos hacer para localizar a Vegeta y que nos prepare una nave para dirigirnos en su búsqueda. - Dijo Yamcha.

- ¿Y tu crees que Vegeta quiera ayudarnos? - Preguntó Tien-Shin-Han.

- Si, recuerda que Vegeta es igual que Goku, sólo busca enemigos poderosos que derrotar para volverse cada día más fuerte. Seguro que le emociona la idea. - Dijo Yamcha.

- De acuerdo. Lo dejo en vuestras manos. - Dijo Kamisama. - Por favor, dile a Bulma que se de prisa.

- ¡Si! - Gritó Yamcha.

**De nuevo en el planeta NuevoVegita:**

Piccolo se encontraba agotado. Había sido la experiencia más extraña de su vida. Una especie de sensación placentera que lentamente aumentaba por su cuerpo y que finalmente llegaba a un clímax, había recorrido su cuerpo y finalmente le había dejado sin fuerzas. ¿Que demonios había sido eso? ¿Porque demonios no podía controlar lo que estaba ocurriendo? Por un momento perdió totalmente el control sobre sus actos y se dejó llevar por esa loca mujer que lo tenía secuestrado en un planeta completamente alejado de su hogar.

Hogar.... mmm. Creo que era la primera vez que Piccolo extrañaba tanto la Tierra, a pesar de su soledad, y de aquellos días en los que reinaba la paz, la Tierra era donde él había nacido, y extrañaba mucho al pequeño Gohan molestándole continuamente. En lugar de eso ahora tenía a una mujer completamente loca obligándole a sentir algo que él no era capáz de controlar ni entender. Finalmente se percató de que esa extraña mujer se encontraba a su lado. Instintivamente la tenía pegada a él mientras su brazo la cubría. Piccolo recordó súbitamente todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, lo cual le hizo sentirse avergonzado, nadie nunca se había acercado a él de esa forma, y decidió que no pensaba consentirlo más. Así que aprovechando que Azuki se encontraba dormida, regeneró su ropa y se levantó sigilosamente. Piccolo se dirigió a observar si podía encontrar la llave de aquel sitio entre la ropa de la dormida Azuki.

- ¿Que buscas Namek? - Piccolo escuchó de repente. Azuki se había despertado y lo miraba con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- ¡Nada que te importe! ¡Y ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Piccolo! - Respondió Piccolo molesto.

- Si buscas la llave de este sitio lamento informarte que no existe. En este sitio no se usa algo tan anticuando como una simple llave. - Decía Azuki, que aún se encontraba recostada, a lo cual Piccolo le respondió con un gruñido.

- He cumplido mi parte del trato, deberías dejarme marchar. Un trato es un trato. - Dijo Piccolo aún gruñendo.

- ¡Ay, mi querido Piccolo! Esto es sólo el comienzo, ya te he dicho que tienes que enamorarte de mi. - Dijo levantándose lentamente de la cama. Azuki estaba completamente desnuda, y por primera vez Piccolo se sonrojó al ver su cuerpo de aquella manera... todo aquello que habían hecho antes no le había dejado indiferente.

- Y entonces.... ¡¿Que demonios fue lo que ocurrió antes?! - Dijo Piccolo gruñendo mientras esquivaba su mirada, a lo que Azuki respondió con una risita.

- Eso Piccolo, se llama sexo. Solo te has acostado conmigo, no tiene nada que ver con el amor, sólo es una pequeña parte de él. - le dijo Azuki riéndose de él.

Piccolo empezó a ponerse tenso. ¿Que era lo que quería la loca esa? Piccolo había hecho algo con aquella chica que no creía que él hiciese jamás. Le hacía sentir furioso, y más ahora que sentía una especie de atracción extraña hacia ella ¿Seguía siendo todo parte de aquella hipnosis?¿Le había conjurado una especie de hechizo en su contra?... Aunque Piccolo no podía evitar ver a Azuki y no recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos. Era extraño, pero debía admitir que le había gustado, finalmente Piccolo había encontrado una forma de liberar todas sus tensiones con algo mucho más simple que la meditación, aunque el hecho de saber que necesitaría a la loca esa para calmar sus tensiones le disgustaba bastante.

Azuki se levantó y lentamente se acercó a su querido Namek, el cual la seguía mirando con odio, pero en su mirada había cambiado algo, no veía simplemente odio, algo más inundaba la mirada del Namek, ¿Podría ser... deseo?. Para Azuki era un comienzo, por fin su querido Namek había experimentado lo que era un orgasmo y sabía que los hombres ese tipo de sensaciones una vez que las prueban no pueden evitar querer repetirlas. Azuki pensó que podría hacer a partir de ahora con su atractivo "invitado".

Azukide repente recordó que esa tarde debía dejar a solas a su prisionero por unos momentos, ya que esa noche debía cenar con su padre, tenían una cita muy importante con otros Sayayins de la nobleza más tarde y por supuesto Azuki no podía faltar a aquella elegante reunión. Así que acercándose aún más a su atractivo Namek, le dió un tierno beso de despedida. Piccolo lo recibió sin queja alguna, después de aquellos momentos que había pasado con aquella chica, un simple beso no iba a obligarle a empezar una batalla que no pudiese ganar en aquel momento. Si, Piccolo estaba resignado a que no saldría pronto de aquella celda.

- Piccolo, tengo que irme por unos momentos. Volveré esta noche, hoy pienso dormir a tu lado, para que te vayas acostumbrando. - Dijo Azuki de una manera muy seductora.

- Por mi como si no vuelves. No creas que me alegraré de verte ni en lo más mínimo, una mujer loca como tu que me tiene encerrado en esta estúpida habitación no es alguien a quien yo espere volver a ver. - Contestó Piccolo gruñendo.

- Bueno, ya sabes que me da igual lo que pienses...peor para ti. - Dijo Azuki despidiéndose y acercándose a la puerta. - Por cierto, no sabes como me excita cuando te enojas. ¡Chao! - Dijo giñandole un ojo y cerrando finalmente aquella puerta, dejando a Piccolo completamente sonrojado y molesto.

Piccolo por fin estaba a solas en aquella habitación. La verdad lo necesitaba, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un sólo día, y no de cualquier tipo, había estado con una chica haciendo algo muy extraño que por alguna razón estaba vinculado con aquel sentimiento tan confuso llamado amor. A Piccolo se le venían imágenes a la cabeza sobre lo que había pasado, y no podía evitar sonrojarse. La verdad es que no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, realmente lo había disfrutado. ¿Pero como podía disfrutar de algo cuando se encontraba encerrado y alejado de la Tierra? Aunque siendo sinceros, en la Tierra se encontraría en la misma situación...sólo. Gohan lo visitaba de vez en cuando, pero no lo suficiente para no evitar sentir que le invadía la soledad.

*-*

Azuki se preparó finalmente para el gran banquete que tendría lugar esa noche, ella se había puesto preciosa para poder impresionar a sus invitados. Azuki se empezaba a sentir mal por haber dejado sólo a su su atractivo Namek, y se preguntaba que haría sólo en aquella habitación, poco a poco y a pesar de la rudeza de aquel Namek, ella se preocupaba más por él. "Bueno, me presentaré, y cuando termine la cena, iré nuevamente a su lado", se decía a si misma mientras contemplaba su belleza frente al enorme espejo que adornaba su habitación. El plan de Azuki estaba saliendo un poco alrevés, ya que era ella la que se estaba enamorando de aquel atractivo Namek.

Azuki se dispuso a bajar finalmente a aquella fiesta, después de contemplarse en el espejo para observar que todo estuviese en orden se preparó para bajar las largas escaleras que daban al enorme salón del castillo donde se festejaba el evento.

Cuando finalmente se encontraba en aquel gran salón del palacio, observó que las visitas ya habían llegado, todo el salón estaba lleno de Sayayins nobles, jóvenes princesas y reyes de otros planetas, sin embargo ella se dirigió a donde se encontraba su padre que en aquel momento estaba charlando con el gran Duque Epinard, un rey muy poderoso que actualmente dominaba el planeta _Shinkito_, y a su lado, se encontraba un jóven que tendría más o menos su misma edad, y no podía evitar decir que se trataba de uno bastante atractivo, a diferencia de los Sayayins, éste era rubio y con unos bellos ojos azules. Su padre se encontraba charlando con ellos mientras sostenía una copa de vino en su mano cuando pudo observar que su bella hija Azuki se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

-¡¡Azuki!, ¡Ven, acércate! ¡Tienes que conocer a nuestros invitados! - Le gritó su padre haciéndole una seña con la mano, a lo que Azuki accedió sin problema. - ¿Que le parece Duque Epinard? ¿No le parece una chica encantadora?

- ¡Me parece perfecta!, es sumamente hermosa, ¿Tu que opinas Erick? - Le preguntó el gran Duque a su glamuroso hijo.

- Ciertamente hermosa, perfecta para mi padre. Dijo cogiéndola de la mano y dándole un beso en ella. A Azuki le molestó aquella afirmación, y rudamente retiró su mano de entre sus labios. No sabía de que estaban hablado y no estaría tranquila hasta que no lo averiguase.

- ¡Papá! ¿¡Que significa esto!? - Gritó Azuki rudamente a su padre.

- Mi querida Azuki. El es el hijo del Duque Epinard, Erick Epinard. Y hemos decidido comprometerlos en matrimonio. - Dijo su padre a su hermosa hija.

Azuki estaba a punto de explotar. Su padre le había buscado un prometido para evitar que estuviese con su atractivo Namek, y encima para obtener más Tierras sobre el Universo. En ese momento Azuki no pudo contener más su rabia.

- Lo siento papá, pero yo no pienso casarme con ningún duque Epinardo o como se llame. Así que ya podéis iros. Dijo Azuki haciendo aspavientos, retirándose del recinto, sin antes lanzar una mirada mortal al glamuroso príncipe.

- Ya vereis como pronto cambia de opinión. Lo que pasa es que está encaprichada con un Namek que se ha traído hace poco de un planeta llamado Tierra. - Explicó el Rey Sambock.

- ¿Esa raza de hombres frustrados? ya verás como pronto se le pasa el berrinche cuando vea que no consigue lo que quiere, esa raza no suelen buscar pareja, con eso de que pueden reproducirse asexualmente. - Le contestó el Duque Epinard mientras reía.

- Más le vale que sea así. - Dijo Sambock mirando fríamente a su hija mientras la veía subir aquellas largas escaleras.

**En el planeta Tierra:**

- ¡Kamisama! - Gritó Yamcha llegando rápidamente al Templo Sagrado. - ¡Hemos localizado a Vegeta! ¡Dice que podrá llegar esta tarde de su entrenamiento. Lo malo es que lleva viajando mucho tiempo, por lo que Bulma necesitará revisar la nave, ya que parece ser que no está en buenas condiciones. Como muy pronto podremos partir en una semana. - Explicó nuevamente Yamcha.

- Mmmmm...De acuerdo. Pero que no tarden ni un día más. No se cuanto podré aguantar en esta situación. - Dijo Kamisama no muy convencido del plan.

- ¡Si! No se preocupe. ¡Ya verá como lo traeremos sano y salvo! - Dijo Yamcha, retirándose de nuevo a Capsule Corp.

_Continuará....._

* * *

_UU ya se que posiblemente todos me odien por haberle hecho esto a Piccolo. Nunca había escrito "Lemmons" y no se si esto se pueda llamar así, pero bueno, ¡Hay que probar cosas nuevas! Pero esto es un fic, y a todas las PiccoloFanGirls, no me digan que no lo han pensado XD._

_Por favor dejen Reviews!!! (que me hacen muy feliz)_

_

* * *

_

_**Juanis: **¿Su esposo? Ya lo veremos, por ahora es mío XDDD._

_**Phoenix Spawn: ** ¡Gracias! Me alegra ver que hay más fans de Piccolo por aquí. Sobre tratarlo bien.... creo que no va a poder ser XDD... esta secuestrado el pobrecito :P_


	4. La fuga

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La fuga**

Azuki se había retirado de aquella gran fiesta que se estaba celebrando en la planta baja del castillo. Estaba ofendida por la manera en que su padre había actuado. ¿Cómo se pudo atrever a buscarle un prometido? Erick era un hombre atractivo, pero... Azuki quería estar con Piccolo. Su padre le había concretado esa cita para que dejase a su cautivo Namek. Azuki sabía que su padre no podía soportar aquella raza en concreto, el hecho de vivir aislados y reproduciéndose de una manera asexual le repugnaba. ¿Pero quien era él para mandar sobre sus acciones... si, él era su padre, pero no iba a dejarle decidir sobre su futuro.

Azuki paró un momento en medio del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, por un momento su mente se había quedado en blanco, no sabía que hacer. Debía encontrar alguna forma de que su padre le dejase tranquila y le permitiese estar con su amado sin ningún problema. ¿Que podría hacer ella para conseguir su objetivo? Azuki estaba muy confusa, pensaba ir a su habitación a pensar un poco, pero estaba tan disgustada que decidió que debía relajarse un poco, y para ello, sabía que la forma más rápida era volver con su atractivo Namek.

Piccolo se encontraba meditando en aquella gran habitación color durazno cuando de repente vió como lentamente alguien abría la puerta, era Azuki, aquella mujer maldita que lo tenía encerrado en aquella cárcel. Por supuesto Piccolo no se molestó ni siquiera en mirarla.

- Te dije que volvería. - Dijo Azuki. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del Namek. Azuki se molestó un poco, pero no iba a permitir que la ignorasen. - Vamos. No tienes que fingir que no estoy aquí, ya sabes que eres mi prisionero Namek.

En ese momento Piccolo sólo sintió como los redondos pechos de Azuki le rozaban la espalda mientras sus delgados brazos rodeaban su cuello. Esto tomó por sorpresa al Namek, ya que Azuki sabía como eliminar fácilmente su Ki para así poder darle ese tipo de sorpresas. Piccolo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cada vez que sentía a Azuki cerca de él, recordaba lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Piccolo empezaba a sentirse igual que en aquel momento, por lo que decidió cortar de raíz y sin aviso las acciones de la jóven Sayayin, dándole un codazo en el estómago para alejarla de él.

Azuki sintó el golpe y por unos instantes se quedó sin aliento, haciéndole soltar al Namek y encorvarse unos momentos. Cuando al fin se recuperó del golpe, Azuki molesta se levanto y con un puñetazo en la cara le devolvió la agresión a su violento prisionero.

- ¡¡No te atrevas a volver a hacerme daño nunca más, o te juro que jamás saldrás de aquí!! - Le gritó Azuki a lo que Piccolo simplemente no pudo evitar reírse, aumentando la furia de Azuki. - ¡¡DE QUE DEMONIOS TE RÍES!! - Gritó Azuki completamente fuera de control. Piccolo aun con una sonrisa la miró agresivamente a los ojos.

- Si que eres fuerte. - Dijo Piccolo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en la mejilla debido al golpe. - Se muy bien que no me dejarás salir de aquí. - Piccolo hizo una pausa y continuó. - Yo no pienso enamorarme de nadie y mucho menos de una demente como tu.

Azuki estaba completamente furiosa y estaba dispuesta a matar a aquel hombre por haberle puesto la mano encima, así que en su ataque de rabia se puso en postura de combate, a lo que Piccolo respondió de la misma manera, parecía que una gran batalla iba a comenzar, pero los ojos de Azuki que miraban al Namek con odio, de repente empezaron a soltar lágrimas. Esta vez las palabras de Piccolo la hirieron profundamente, ya de por si llevaba un mal día viendo como su padre la quería obligar a casarse con alguien a quien ella no amaba, aunque... puede que ella estuviese mejor con aquel atractivo príncipe, pero ella... en verdad.... se estaba enamorando de su cautivo Namek. Eso lo supo cuando vio que esas palabras que antes le resbalaban, ahora iban directo a su corazón. Azuki relajó su postura y su expresión, y colocando sus manos sobre su rostro, escondió sus lágrimas del hombre del que se había enamorado.

Piccolo se encontraba frente a ella aún con pose de combate, su reacción era completamente inesperada. Esta mujer estaba a punto de volverlo loco, ¿Que era exactamente lo que quería de él? Ella le pedía algo que el sabía que era incapáz de dar, entonces... ¿Porque demonios no le dejaba ir? De repente sintió como la mirada de Azuki lo penetraba.

-Piccolo...De verdad... ¿No serías capaz de enamorarte de mi? - Le preguntó aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Piccolo la miró, siendo francos, al verla empezó a sentirse extraño, pero claramente sabía lo que debía responder.

- Claro que no. - Le contestó evadiendo su mirada y finalmente relajando su postura. Azuki vio la inseguridad de Piccolo al responderle a su pregunta. Puede que realmente estuviese entrando poco a poco en el corazón del Namek, aunque ella sabía mejor que nadie que no podría llegar a amarla después de haberlo secuestrarlo y encerrarlo en aquella lujosa celda, finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su plan no había resultado como ella esperaba, sin darse cuenta ella fue la que se enamoró. Ella realmente quería que él fuese feliz... pero... ¡Por dios! Azuki empezaba a preocuparse por alguien más, y esto no era nada bueno. Azuki siempre había sido una princesa muy egoísta, y por alguna extraña razón quería ver a aquel hombre en libertad, pero también lo quería a su lado.... ¿Como podría conseguir su objetivo? Por un momento recordó al príncipe Erick y lo que pasaría si ella se casase con el. No, ella no quería eso, ella quería estar con Piccolo. Tal vez... si los dos huyesen de aquel planeta y.... ¡Eso es! Podrían escapar juntos! Piccolo sería libre y posiblemente en esas circunstancias podría ganarse su corazón! Pero.. ¿Porque no lo había pensado antes?

Piccolo volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Azuki. ¿Que estaría planeando aquella Sayayin? Sin embargo, aquel silencio duró sólo unos segundos.

- Piccolo.... Te daré esa libertad que tanto ansías. - Empezó Azuki. Piccolo la miró extrañado, ¿Acaso esa mujer había entrado en razón? ¿De verdad lo dejaría en libertad tan fácilmente? - Pero con una condición.... Iré contigo. - Finalmente dijo Azuki, confundiéndolo enormemente al Namek. Piccolo sólo se rió un poco.

- Pero... ¿Sabes que una vez que salgamos de esta celda puedo huir fácilmente de tu lado, ¿No? - Dijo Piccolo. - Además, no creo que quieras abandonar tu planeta sólo por el berrinche de tenerme a tu lado.

- ¡Esto no es un berrinche! - Gritó Azuki. - Piccolo, hoy en aquella fiesta, mi padre me ha comprometido con un príncipe que nunca había visto, y la verdad, lo único que me dolía era que no estuvieses a mi lado. Creo... creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Piccolo. - dijo finalmente, Piccolo no hizo más que mirarla algo sorprendido. - Si ya se, me ha salido el plan alrevés, te he traído aquí para que te enamorases de mi, y ¡Mírame! Ahora la que esta enamorada soy yo. Esto es una pesadilla. - Dijo Azuki escondiendo su tristeza.

- Me importa un comino lo que sientas o dejes de sentir. Si quieres huir déjame de historias cursis y dime que es lo que tienes pensado, haré lo que sea necesario si con eso consigo volver a la Tierra. - Dijo Piccolo, y tras unos segundos continuó. - Pero por ninguna circunstancia te quiero merodeando por la Tierra, ya que eso atraería a tu padre y lo que menos quiero es poner el peligro a la Tierra. - Estas palabras hirieron enormemente a la pequeña Azuki. A pesar de la inseguridad que había mostrado minutos antes, parecía que el Namek no había llegado a sentir absolutamente nada por ella. ¿Acaso es que no podía ser correspondida? Sin darse cuenta Azuki empezó a sentir que sus ojos nuevamente se inundaban de lágrimas.

Piccolo vio como aquella Sayayin empezaba a llorar otra vez. Sin embargo, no pensaba hacer nada para ayudarla. Esa chica ya le había hecho a el mucho daño... bueno daño no era la palabra, pero se lo había llevado en contra de su voluntad a un planeta que no conocía privándole de su libertad. Aunque a pesar de todo... ella no acabó con su planeta, simplemente se conformó con llevárselo a él. Piccolo la miraba, aquella chica tan poderosa estaba ahora tan vulnerable, Piccolo tenía la tentación de huir mientras ella se hundía moralmente, pero por alguna extraña razón Piccolo empezó a sentir pena por la joven Sayayin, ¿Será que ese extraño sentimiento llamado amor hacía que la gente hiciese cosas tan desesperadas? ¿Da tanto dolor al no ser mutuo? Piccolo veía que aquella Sayayin era una niña berrinchuda y caprichosa, su padre le había dado siempre todo lo que ella había querido, sin embargo ahora se lo negaba, lo que la había confundido enormemente. ¿Podría ser que aquella chica no fuese tan mala como parecía? ¿O será que el amor es tan poderoso que puede llegar a cambiar la personalidad de una persona? El recordaba como había cambiado tras haber conocido a Gohan, el pequeño mocoso le había hecho perder el interés en conquistar la Tierra y llegar a tal punto en que decidió sacrificar su propia vida por él. ¿Será eso parecido al amor? Piccolo empezaba a sentirse muy confundido.

Azuki seguía llorando y Piccolo podía ver como la Sayayin trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas. Aquella chica estaba muy dolida por algo que no entendía aún. Realmente lo sentía por ella ya que el no pretendía enamorarse, el amor era un sentimiento inútil y que sólo trae problemas. Sin embargo, el esperaba ansiosamente que se tranquilizase para poder irse cuanto antes de aquel planeta.

Después de un rato, Piccolo empezó a desesperarse, él sabía que la única forma de que esta mujer se tranquilizase era hacerle sentir correspondida, aunque no fuese algo real, debía hacérselo sentir, aunque Piccolo no sabía mucho del amor, el sabía actuar muy bien, logró engañar una vez a Garlic Junior cuando él creía que le había poseído, por lo que algo tan simple como demostrarle un poco de aprecio a aquella Sayayin no sería tan complicado.

Piccolo se acercó lentamente a ella, pensaba decirle algunas palabras que la consolasen y salir rápidamente de allí. Desgraciadamente sus lloriqueos impedían que le escuchase, así que con una de sus manos la cogió por la barbilla alzando su rostro para descubrir sus lágrimas, obligándole a prestarle atención. Azuki le miraba fijamente sin poder contener aquella lluvia que caía por sus ojos. Piccolo observó detenidamente la mirada de Azuki, realmente era hermosa. Tal vez si las cosas no hubiesen ocurrido de esa forma... no, no creo que le hubiese hecho verla de otro modo. De repente Piccolo entró en razón cuando se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban tocando los de ella. Sin haberse dado cuenta, Piccolo había caído en el encanto que tenía aquella chica nuevamente, su mirada le había cautivado, atrayéndolo nuevamente a sus labios.

**En el planeta Tierra:**

Bulma se encontraba arreglando la máquina que deberían usar para rescatar a Piccolo Daimaho. A ella eso no le hacía mucha gracia debido a que veía a Piccolo aun como aquel demonio que había tratado de dominar la Tierra. Para colmo, su ausencia estaba alterando al Dios de la Tierra y por ello ahora debía dedicarse plenamente a rescatar a alguien a quien no soportaba. Bulma recordaba aquella vez en Namek cuando Gohan le llevaba a Piccolo inconsciente rogándole que lo llevase con ella a la Tierra, la verdad, la terrícola no entendía como el pequeño niño podía querer tanto a aquel horrible monstruo. ¿Realmente había eliminado su maldad? Bueno, ella había prometido a Kamisama arreglar aquella nave para rescatarlo.

Bulma apenas llevaba unas horas arreglando la nave que Vegeta le había traído, esperaba realmente poder arreglarla en tan sólo una semana.

- ¡Oye mujer! ¿Cuando vas a tener ese cacharro listo? Quiero partir cuanto antes para conocer a esos famosos Sayayins. Aun no me creo que Sambock siga con vida. - Le gritaba Vegeta mientras esperaba sentado sobre la ventana de su laboratorio.

- Ya te he dicho que hay que dejarla en perfectas condiciones. Es un viaje largo, y tiene que llegar en condiciones.

- Estúpidos terrícolas, no saben hacer nada bien. - Gritó Vegeta.

- Pues si crees que es tan fácil, ¡Ven y hazlo tu! - Le contestó Bulma enojada.

- No, yo paso. Tampoco me importa mucho lo que le pase a ese estúpido Namek - Le contestó Vegeta levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina a comer algo mientras esperaba a que la terrícola terminase con la nave.

**De nuevo en el planeta NuevoVegita:**

Piccolo finalmente separó sus labios de aquella mujer. No entendía que le había poseído esta vez. De repente se veía atrapado en sus ojos que le miraban atentamente, pero era una mirada diferente... sentía como Azuki le mostraba sus sentimientos hacia el, era como si esta vez Azuki estuviese dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de que no se fuese. ¿Acaso eso era lo que llaman amor? No, no pensaba caer en ese juego hipnótico otra vez, así que despejando su mente, se atrevió a hablar.

- Bueno, vámonos de aquí cuanto antes. Pero una vez que estemos en la Tierra cada uno cogerá su propio camino. - Dijo finalmente Piccolo.

Azuki no entendía que había pasado. Piccolo no le correspondía... pero... ¡La había besado él a ella!. A pesar de las palabras del Namek, Azuki estaba completamente sonrojada, por fin empezaba a sentir que a lo mejor no era imposible que aquel Namek le correspondiese.

- De acuerdo Namek. Sólo debes prometerme que me acompañarás hasta la Tierra. Sino le diré a mi padre que tu me llevaste contigo y conquistará tu planeta. - Le dijo severamente Azuki esquivando su mirada, no quería que su amado notase como se sentía en aquel momento.

- De acuerdo, un trato es un trato. - Le contestó Piccolo estrechando la mano para sellar el pacto. Azuki no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente, realmente ella no pensaba cumplir su promesa, ella se quedaría con aquel Namek, y lo iba a convencer antes de llegar a la Tierra.

Finalmente los dos decidieron salir del palacio y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban las naves, era ya de noche en aquel planeta y su padre aun seguía dando su estúpida fiesta, lo cual les facilitó pasar desapercibidos hacia el gran garaje del castillo. Entraron sigilosamente en una de las naves que podría llevarlos hasta la Tierra, pudiendo finalmente abandonar aquel peligroso planeta.

Azuki se dispuso a encender aquella nave, por suerte, su tecnología era tal que las naves apenas hacían ningún ruido. Piccolo sólo observaba como Azuki manejaba aquella nave, realmente estaba asombrado con la tecnología de aquel planeta. Era increíble ver como aquella nave había sido programada para llegar en tan sólo dos días a la Tierra, siendo que de Namek a la Tierra eran unas semanas, y aquel Planeta estaba aún más alejado de la Tierra que Namek.

Azuki lo contemplaba asombrado con su nave, aunque para ella era de lo más normal viajar en aquellas naves tan complejas. Es más Azuki decoraba cuando su padre le regaló su primera nave aún siendo muy pequeña y la tecnología era bastante similar a esta. Bueno, finalmente la joven Sayayin decidió no perder ni un instante en seguir su estudiado plan. Así que sin pensárselo 2 veces se acercó lentamente al Namek y le abrazó por la espalda cogiéndolo de sorpresa. Si, a Azuki le encantaba darle ese tipo de sorpresas. Piccolo trató de separarla de él, pero esta vez Azuki estaba preparada para esquivar sus golpes.

- ¿Que demonios haces? - Le preguntó Piccolo mientras tenía a la pequeña Sayayin cogiéndole por la espalda, viendo que ahora no le sería tan fácil librarse de ella.

- Esta vez no te será tan fácil. - Decía Azuki sin soltar a su Namek. - Tengo dos días completos para estar contigo y pienso aprovecharlos. - Dijo Azuki con una mirada maquiavélica. Piccolo la miraba de reojo, esa mujer le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Azuki notó los nervios del Namek , y sin dudar ni un segundo bajó lentamente su mano hacia cierta parte que sabía que lo pondría nuevamente a sus pies, lo cual a pesar de las dudas funcionó. Si, Azuki era muy buena cuando de sexo se trataba. Sin darse cuenta Piccolo entró nuevamente en el juego de aquella chica, ¿pero acaso no había aprendido ya la lección? ¿Acaso había olvidado a lo que le llevaría su sucio juego? Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, no quería parar, nuevamente había caído en el hechizo de aquella Sayayin. Azuki finalmente juntó sus labios a los del Namek, aumentando aquella pasión que había provocado. Esta era la segunda vez que Azuki lo haría con Piccolo, y ahora Azuki lo disfrutaría más, ya que empezaba a enamorarse de él, y eso le hacía desearlo aún más. Azuki se sorprendió al ver que Piccolo tomó la iniciativa de quitáse a si mismo aquel turbante y aquella molesta capa... esta vez ya no se le veía tan inexperto. Piccolo finalmente la tumbó en el frío suelo de la nave, donde le quitó ansiosamente el hermoso vestido que llevaba. Si, Piccolo había aprendido rápido, y sin darse cuenta, una de las manos del Namek se encontraba sobre uno de los pechos de Azuki. La Sayayin había entrado en un trance total, por un momento Piccolo tenía a aquella chica bajo su control, ¡Dios! ¡Como estaban cambiando los roles! Piccolo la tenía a su merced, y eso a ella le excitaba mucho más. Finalmente sintió como el miembro del Namek la penetraba haciéndola gemir fuertemente. Azuki pensaba que iba a explotar de placer, hasta que finalmente esa bomba explotó, haciéndole dar un grito de placer. Piccolo continuó dentro de ella y por alguna extraña razón lo que había sentido Azuki le provocó a él lo mismo, llegando él y sin darse cuenta, soltando un leve gemido. Piccolo esta vez no cayó, pero si se quedó unos instantes mirando a la satisfecha Sayayin, cuya cara expresaba una gran satisfacción, cosa que extrañaba a Piccolo, ya que esta vez él había sido completamente egoísta y había ido directamente a lo que el apetecía. ¿Acaso la Sayayin se sentía igual que él? ¿Acaso ella provocaba esa hipnosis para caer ella en ésta también? Piccolo sin darse cuenta se acercó a ella, e instintivamente besó sus labios. Al separase Piccolo se alejó bruscamente de Azuki dejándola bastante confusa.

Piccolo se levantó rápidamente de aquel frío suelo en el que se encontraba con Azuki, y se dispuso a ponerse nuevamente su blanca capa y su turbante, acto seguido se dirigió a la otra esquina de la habitación y se colocó en su típica postura de meditación. Azuki no entendía la reacción del Namek, pero a ella no le importaba nada, sólo lo quería de vuelta a su lado.

- Piccolo... - Empezó Azuki.

- ¿Que quieres? - Le contestó Piccolo sin siquiera mirarla.

- Si quieres descansar puedes...venir conmigo, hay una cama en aquella habitación. - Le dijo Azuki aún confusa con su reacción.

- No me interesa. - Le contestó Piccolo de una manera muy cortante.  
- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Acabas de hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Y ahora no te interesa? No te entiendo. - Dijo Azuki confusa.

- Como tu bien dijiste, es sólo sexo, ¿No es así? No es obligatorio que haya amor de por medio. - Dijo Piccolo levantándose y dirigiéndose a otra habitación, no quería saber más de esa Sayayin por un rato. - Además tu empezaste. - Azuki estaba sorprendida. Piccolo había usado sus mismos argumentos tratándose del sexo... pero para Azuki eso ya no era sufriente.

Azuki a pesar de lo molesta que le había puesto aquel comentario, sabía que no debía provocar al Namek, en el fondo ella sabía que estaba cerca de su objetivo, y finalmente se dirigió a su habitación a dormir un poco, ya que aún quedaba un par de días para llegar a su destino.

**En el planeta Tierra:**

- ¡Maldita sea! De nuevo he sentido aquella sensación tan extraña. Sin embargo, el Ki de Piccolo no se ve afectado por esto. ¿Que demonios estará pasando con Piccolo? De verdad, espero que sepamos algo pronto. De todos modos... Mr Popo, creo que ha llegado la hora de buscarme un sustituto. - Dijo el dios de la Tierra a su mano derecha Mr. Popo.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

_Gracias por los reviews, y espero que me dejen muchos más :D, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz. Espero que les guste como va yendo esto, si tienen sugerencias serán bien recibidas, ya que como he dicho antes, es la primera vez que escribo sobre la marcha sin tener la menor idea de que irá después XD._

* * *

_**Phoenix Spawn: **Gracias! ya corregí un poco el capítulo anterior. De verdad, me alegra que te vaya gustando, y muchas gracias por los consejos :D_


	5. De vuelta a la Tierra

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: De vuelta a la Tierra  
**

Azuki había despertado finalmente de su larga siesta, por un momento había olvidado todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta aquel momento, pero desgraciadamente al abrir los ojos se dió cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino en una gran nave espacial. Finalmente recordó lo que había pasado hace algunas horas, cosa que le hizo sentir un poco de miedo, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, se había revelado contra su padre y ahora estaba huyendo de su planeta para estar al lado de un Namek que no sabía si algún día le correspondería. De verdad, que tonterías nos hace hacer el amor, aquel sentimiento era un incórdio en su vida, ¿Porqué demonios se había dejado llevar por el tan fácilmente? Desgraciadamente ella ya había sido atacada cruelmente por la flecha de cupido, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediarlo.

Azuki se levantó de su cómoda cama en busca de su amado, sabía que se encontraría meditando fuera de la habitación, y así era. Azuki miró fijamente a Piccolo mientras se encontraba en su típica postura de meditación, ella no entrendía como podía descansar de esa forma, aunque en el fondo sabía no quería estar a su lado y por ello dormía de esa forma. Bueno, realmente a Azuki no le importaba, estaba cerca de conseguir el corazón del Namek y con eso le bastaba. Azuki se quedó unos minutos contemplándolo, de verdad, aquel hombre era tan... atractivo, Azuki lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de amor, estaba completamente enamorada de su invitado, no esperaba algún día sentir ese tipo de sensaciones, y menos en tan poco tiempo. Tras estar un rato observándolo decidió acercarse a él.

- ¡Buenos días Piccolo! - Dijo Azuki nuevamente dándole una sorpresa por la espalda. Piccolo se enfurruñó bastante, ¡Como odiaba ese tipo de sorpresas!

- ¿¡Tienes que hacer siempre eso!? - Le gritó Piccolo aún con ella colgada en sus hombros. Azuki notó como Piccolo se había sonrojado un poco, lo cual la había hecho tremendamente feliz.

Azuki se movió sin despegarse de su amado para poder mirarlo fijamente a la cara, Piccolo se veía molesto, pero sus mejillas violeta le hacían ver a Azuki que no estaba molesto del todo. Y sin preguntarle siquiera, ahí mismo le dió un beso. ¡Como le gustaba este Namek! Piccolo se estaba ya acostumbrando a las reacciones de la demente Sayayin, sin embargo, no le disgustaba cuando hacía eso,finalmente era libre y afortunadamente no volvería a ver a quella mujer nunca más una vez que llegasen a la Tierra. Entónces...¿Porque no devolverle a aquel beso? Realmente los labios de Azuki se sentían bastante bien, el nunca había experimentado eso con otra persona antes que con Azuki, realmente no sabía si realmente aquella sensación tan placentera era experimentada por todos los humanos; pero que más daba, él lo disfrutaba y eso era todo lo que importaba en realidad.

- ¿Cuanto queda para llegar a la Tierra? - Le preguntó Piccolo al oído tras separar sus labios de los de Azuki.

- Aún queda un día. - Le dijo Azuki con su voz seductora. Piccolo la cogió en brazos y se la llevó al dormitorio donde momentos antes Azuki había dormido, y nuevamente la tumbó agresivamente en la cama de aquella habitación y rápidamente volvió a besarla. Oh si, a Piccolo le empezaba a gustar aquella sensación, y si podía aprovecharse de aquella chica para conseguirlo no le suponía ningún problema, ahora que no había chantaje de por medio no le importaba ser él quien tuviese esa iniciativa para entrar nuevamente en aquel trance . Azuki estaba encantada con la actitud de Piccolo, sabía que una vez que probase el sexo querría repetirlo cuantas veces hiciese falta, todos los hombres son iguales en ese sentido, y Azuki lo sabía mejor que nadie. ¡Dios! Solo esperaba poder convencerlo de quedarse a su lado en la Tierra, Piccolo la deseaba, pero aún no sentía nada por ella, ella quería que eso cambiase, así que decidió influir un poco a su manera.

Piccolo empezó a besar el largo cuello de la Sayayin disfrutando de su dulce aroma, Azuki gemía un poco, y de repente sintió como Piccolo lentamente la desnudaba. Azuki estaba loca de placer pero aún consiente de llevar a cabo otro de sus malvados planes. Finalmente Piccolo subió a su altura dándole un beso en los labios mientras disfrutada del perfecto cuerpo de Azuki, al separarse Azuki alzó su cara y succionó una de sus antenas, Azuki había leído que esa parte es una parte muy sensible en un Namek, así que pensó que si lo hacía de una forma placentera debía ser algo inigualable para él, y ciertamente funcionó, Piccolo se encontraba más exitado que nunca, y en un ataque de pasión volvió a besar a la desnuda Azuki.

Piccolo estaba nuevamente en trance total, esa sensación era tan placentera que no podía controlarla, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Aquello era mil veces mejor que la meditación! Piccolo empezaba a tener la necesidad de entrar en ella, cuando de repente Azuki le interrupió su trance.

- Piccolo... - Dijo Azuki aun pudiendo respirar correctamente, pero sabiendo que era ahora o nunca. - Déjame quedarme contigo en la Tierra. - Le susurró sensualmente al oído.

- Ni lo pienses. Aunque estés conmigo ahora no significa que te quiera a mi lado merodeando por la Tierra. - Dijo Piccolo tratando de contenerse un poco para poder responderle a la Sayayin sutilmente en el oído.

- Vamos Piccolo, si no me dejas ir contigo no te dejaré continuar. - Le dijo Azuki mientras acariciaba el cuello del Namek, si, Azuki sabía como obtener lo que ella quería. Piccolo la miraba confuso, la maldita Sayayin se estaba aprovechando nuevamente de la situación, seguía usando sus trucos para conseguir lo que quería, sin embargo él empezaba a entender como provocar a la Sayayin, si ella quería parar, tendría que sufrirlo. Azuki notó la forma en que Piccolo la acariciaba, ¿Donde demonios había aprendido a tocarla de esa manera? Azuki empezaba a sentir ella una urgencia aún mayor, parece que Piccolo le había devuelto nuevamente la jugada.

- ¿De verdad quieres que pare? - Le susurró al oído con una mirada maquiavélica. - Me da igual cuanto me lo pidas, no quiero cerca de mi planeta a una demente como tu.

Azuki finalmente tomó el control sobre si misma, se sentía herida, todo aquel placer que le invadía había desaparecido al momento de oír esas palabras. El placer se convirtió en dolor, y Azuki rápidamente alejó al Namek de ella. Piccolo finalmente despertó igualmente de aquel trance quedándose muy confuso.

- Me rindo. - Dijo finalmente Azuki mientras se alejaba de Piccolo. - Éste la miró confuso, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que aquella chica le dejase tranquilo, sin embargo... su cuerpo no quería lo mismo.

**En el Planeta Nuevo Vegita:**

El Rey Sambock no había visto a su hija ya hacía un día. Seguramente se habría encerrado en su habitación con aquel Namek que le había capturado. Sambock estaba preocupado de que su hija no fuese a dejar esa tontería del Namek.. pero bueno, no podía hacer nada hasta que se le pasase aquel berrinche. Sambock siempre había sido muy bueno con su hija, y en el fondo entendía que llevarle un prometido el mismo día de traer a su nuevo capricho le iba a sentar bastante mal. Sambock decidió no molestar a su pequeña por unos días, seguramente querría estar a sólas con su Namek. "Ya se le pasará" pensaba. Y así dejó pasar los días hasta que a Azuki se le pasase aquel berrinche.

**De nuevo en la nave espacial:**

Habían pasado horas tras el desencuentro de Piccolo y Azuki. Piccolo se encontraba meditando, y Azuki se encontraba tumbada en un sofá de la nave mirando las estrellas que pasaban en el trayecto. La nave se encontraba muy silenciosa después de lo que había pasado. Azuki estaba deprimida pensando que su Namek no quería estar a su lado. Por alguna extraña razón Piccolo deseaba estar en ese momento con Azuki, habían pasado unas horas, y Piccolo se sentía un poco culpable por su reacción con Azuki, aunque en el fondo se lo merecía por tratar de chantajearle en aquel momento. Piccolo se sentía mal por aquella chica, aún era muy niña y muy caprichosa, y sabía que no tenía a donde ir, y todo porque se había enamorado de él, ¡Alguien enamorado de él! Parecía completamente todo una locura, no entendía como alguien como ella pudiese estar enamorada de alguien como él. Tras mucho pensarlo, Piccolo dijo unas palabras que seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde por decirlas.

- Azuki... - Comenzó Piccolo. - Azuki lo miró algo sorprendida, era la primera vez que oía su nombre con aquella voz que tanto le gustaba. - Si no tienes a donde ir, puedes quedarte en la Tierra. - Azuki le miró extrañada. ¿Piccolo cediendo? Era la primera vez que le veía ceder. - Pero, no te quedarás conmigo, en la Tierra tengo unos amigos que son de tu misma raza, puedes pedirles a ellos que te alojen, y si te reciben no negaré que te quedes, pero yo ya no quiero tener que preocuparme por ti, ¿de acuerdo?. - Dijo Piccolo finalmente mirándola fijamente.

Bueno... ese era un gran avance... por lo menos podría estar en el mismo planeta que el, y tal vez... posiblemente mantuviesen algo de contacto, y con el tiempo, conseguir que le amase. Además si se iba a quedar con sus amigos eso significaría que lo podría ver de vez en cuando, y quien sabe, puede que pronto se olvidase de lo que le había hecho y le diese una oportunidad. Azuki estaba muy contenta con la noticia, no esperaba que Piccolo cediese en ese sentido, y en un ataque de alegría se abalanzó sobre Piccolo besándolo apasionadamente.

Siendo francos, Piccolo quería estar en ese momento con aquella Sayayin, ya no sabía si había hecho eso por pena hacia la Sayayin o por el hecho de querer tenerla cerca para liberar tensión de aquella forma tan placentera. Ya quedaba poco para llegar a la Tierra, y Piccolo pensaba aprovechar aquel momento terminando lo que antes no había finalizado correctamente. Finalmente se dirigieron ambos a aquella habitación que habían abandonado horas antes, liberando aquella tensión que se había acumulado tras aquella pelea, haciéndoles caer dormidos el resto del viaje.

**En la Tierra:**

Kamisama nuevamente empezaba a sentirse incómodo, la sensación que había tenido había sido mas intensa que las anteriores.. tal vez eso se debiese que ahora el Ki de Piccolo estaba aun más cerca de la Tierra. Pareciera que Piccolo volvía finalmente a la Tierra, y rápidamente Kamisama se comunicó con Yamcha para advertirle de la llegada del Piccolo, lo cual tranquilizó a Bulma ya que se encontraba muy estresada con el tema de la nave.

Finalmente todos los guerreros sintieron como el Ki de Piccolo se acercaba a la Tierra junto con otro Ki muy poderoso, no sabían realmente de quien se podría tratar. ¿Acaso Piccolo se había aliado con algún otro demonio para conquistar la Tierra? Había pasado poco tiempo desde la batalla con Garlic Jr. y sentían que aun no podían fiarse de él, hace solo algunos años había tratado de conquistar la Tierra.

De un momento a otro aquella gran nave aterrizó finalmente en el planeta Tierra. Todos la miraban asombrados, sabían que Piccolo estaba ahí mismo porque podían sentir claramente su Ki. Gohan llegó rápidamente al punto de encuentro, seguido por Kamisama, Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha y los demás guerreros Z.

Después de un rato esperando, finalmente se abrió la compuerta de la nave. Piccolo finalmente salió de esta, seguido por la ahora tímida Azuki. Gohan saltó rápidamente a los brazos de su maestro, realmente le echaba de menos.

- ¡Señor Piccolo! Ha vuelto! ¿Está usted bien? Kamisama dice que ha sentido cosas horribles en su ausencia, dice que algo terrible le han estado haciendo. - Preguntó Gohan angustiado.

- No, nada de eso Gohan, estoy bien. ¿De que tipo de cosas hablas? - Preguntó Piccolo volteando a ver al dios de la Tierra. Kamisama se acercó lentamente al jóven Namek.

- Piccolo, dime, ¿Que demonios te ha pasado en tu ausencia? Pude sentir cosas muy extrañas que provenían de ti, de que demonios se trataba? - preguntó Kamisama angustiado.

- ¡¿Eh?! - Preguntó Piccolo. No entendía de que le estaba hablando Kamisama.

- Si, hubo un par de veces que sentí algo que no puedo explicar, era como si estuviesen torturándote, pero.. no era exactamente dolor... Sabes de que hablo. - Le preguntó Kamisama.

Piccolo pensó un momento... ¿De que demonios estaría hablando el viejo este? ¿Sensaciones raras? De repente se le vino a la mente lo que en los pasados días había hecho con Azuki, sonrojándose sin querer.

Kamisama pudo entender automáticamente lo que su contra parte le estaba ocultando... rápidamente volteó a mirar a la pequeña invitada con la que venía Piccolo, la cual estaba completamente sonrojada al igual que el, creo que los 3 sabían a lo que el Dios de la tierra se estaba refiriendo.

- Creo que entiendo. Me he preocupado en vano. - Dijo el Dios de la Tierra sonrojádose mientras se alejaba de Piccolo sin mencionar ninguna otra palabra, ya de por si era embarazosa aquella situación. Azuki no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero sabía que se trataba de algo que le incumbía a ambos. Tal vez aquel hombre era su padre, y habría entendido que estaban juntos, ¡Que suerte! Parece ser que no se había negado a verla con el, puede que se ganase fácilmente a su futuro suegro. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente.

- Así que tu eres la hija del Rey Sambock. Mmm, bastante atractiva debo decir, lastima que compartamos la misma Sangre Azul de los Sayayins. - Dijo Vegeta rodeándola para darle un buen vistazo a sus curvas. Azuki no pudo evitar sentirse alagada.

- ¿Y que relación tenemos si se puede saber? - Dijo Azuki con su bella voz seductora. Si, Azuki era muy coqueta, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el Namek se notaba algo molesto, lo cual hizo sentir a Azuki bastante contenta.

- Somos primos, El rey Sambock era hermano de mi padre el Rey Vegita. Pero como tu padre fue un cobarde huyendo de la batalla contra Freezer, no quisimos volver a saber nada de él. ¿Que se siente ser la hija de alguien tan cobarde? - Dijo Vegeta cruelmente.

- Mi padre huyó solo para protegerme. - Gritó Azuki. Aun no sabía porque trataba de defender a su padre, cuando se encontraba lejos de su hogar por su culpa.

- De todos modos, ningún Rey abandona así a su pueblo para proteger a su hija. ¡Tu padre era un cobarde! - Reclamó Vegeta, haciendo enfadar a la Sayayin.

- ¡Calma ustedes dos! - Interumpió Bulma. - ¡Vegeta! ¡Deja a esta chica tranquila! Ni siquiera sabemos porque está aquí y solo la estás asechando. - Dijo y volteó a mirarla. - Bueno, dinos ¿Que haces aquí en la Tierra?

- Bueno, pues yo...- Empezó Azuki.

- Un momento! interrumpió el más jóven de los Sayayins. - Quiero que antes me explique porque se llevó al Señor Piccolo!- Azuki se empezó a sentir un tanto asustada con la mirada tan penetrante de aquel niño.

- Querían saber acerca de las esferas del Dragon, eso es todo. - Respondió Piccolo. No quería dar más explicaciones. Para Azuki fue un alivio, no le gustaría parecer una rogona frente a todos los amigos de su amado, además, ella sabía que hasta que no hubiese algo real entre ellos dos, él no les contaría nada a ellos. La coartada estaba muy bien, pero... ¿Que demonios eran esas famosas Esferas del Dragón?

- ¿Y para que maléficos planes querías las esferas? - le preguntó Krillin con una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Eh? - Fue lo único que supo decir Azuki, no entendía nada, y eso la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

- Querían revivir a su madre. Pero al llevar tantos años muerta, les he dicho que ya era algo imposible. - Contestó nuevamente Piccolo. Azuki no entendía que podría estar relacionado entre esas esferas y la muerte de su madre, ¿Porque habría sacado Piccolo ese tema?

- Bueno, has de estar agotada, después de viajar días con ese demonio. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, así podrías descansar y comer algo. - Le dijo Chichi. A Piccolo se le veía que ese comentario no le había caído muy en gracia, pero lo que fuese con tal de no tener a esa mujer cerca de él.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo no quiero a alguien como usted en mi casa! ¡Usted se llevó al Señor Piccolo en contra de su voluntad! - Gritó Gohan, aunque rápidamente su madre lo cayó con una mirada penetrante.

- Entónces que se quede en la mía. De todos modos, al ser pariente de Vegeta tendrán mucho de que hablar. - Aclaró Bulma. A Azuki no le hacía mucha gracia esto, ella quería quedarse con Piccolo, no con esa gente tan rara.

- Me parece estupendo. Bueno, con su permiso, yo me voy de aquí. - Dijo Piccolo dándose la vuelta y preparándose para emprender el vuelo.

- ¡Espere señor Piccolo! ¡Voy con usted! - Gritó Gohan siguiendo a su mentor, no quería estar con su madre cuando estaba de ese humor, y además quería que Piccolo le contase un poco cómo le había ido en su viaje. Finalmente los dos se alejaron de aquel sitio.

- ¡No! ¡Gohan! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No quiero que te juntes con ese malvado de Piccolo! - Gritaba Chichi, pero éste no le hizo caso.

Azuki contemplaba aquella escena. Finalmente se quedaría con su recientemente conocido primo, el príncipe Vegeta, aunque ella prefería estar con su amado, pero bueno, por lo menos ahora se encontraban en el mismo planeta que él, y tenía el pretexto de tener familia allí que la pudiese recibir.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_¡¡Dejen Reviews!!_

* * *

_**Phoenix Spawn: **¡Gracias por el Review! Me hace muy feliz que estés siguiendo el Fic :D._

_**Juanis:** XDDD ¡Por dios! ¡Pedazo de Review! Te has escrito ahí mismo otro Fanfic. ¡Gracias! XDD_

_**Dulce-vg:** Me ha hecho especialmente muy feliz tu review, es muy poético :)_


	6. Las fechorías de Azuki

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Las fechorías de Azuki  
**

Azuki había despertado por primera vez en aquel extraño planeta, la primera cosa que experimentó fue la sensación en su delicada piel ante aquellas rugosas sábanas, no entendía como aquellos humanos podían dormir con un material tan poco confortable. Toda la noche se la había pasado dando vueltas sobre la cama teniendo múltiples pesadillas. Azuki era una princesa, y era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan incómoda.

Para colmo, aquellos humanos eran seres muy vulgares, la pasada noche habían sido muy descorteces con ella ya que no le habían tratado como ella merecía. La comida que habían servido era asquerosa, y encima de todo no le habían asignado una criada para que hiciese sus tareas más básica. Si, Azuki no estaba contenta en aquella casa. Ella quería estar con Piccolo, no allí. Finalmente decidió levantarse de aquella incómoda cama, ponerse uno de sus bellos vestidos y salir de aquella habitación.

- ¡Buenos días Azuki! ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros? Estamos todos abajo, no tardes. - Le dijo la Sra. Briefs a la confundida Azuki que recién había salido de la habitación. Azuki gruñó un poco pero finalmente cedió, la verdad estaba muerta de hambre.

Al bajar aquellas escaleras, Azuki vió que se encontraban Bulma y su padre desayunando, su primo Vegeta se acababa de unir a la mesa y no se encontraba de muy buen humor, pareciera que aquella humana le había obligado a llevar aquella ropa tan ridícula. Bulma llevaba un vestido rosa bastante atrevido, pareciera que estaba tratando de ligar con su recién conocido primo, la manera en que le miraba y la forma de comportarse lo hacían algo obvio, esa chica era increíble, a pesar de que aún estaba saliendo con aquel humano llamado Yamcha. Sin embargo Vegeta no le prestaba mucha atención a la terrícola , por el contrario, su trato no era muy amable hacia ella. Azuki ideó rápidamente un plan para que aquel desayuno no fuese mucho más entretenido, si, Azuki quería vengarse de aquella humana por lo descontrés que había sido, y divertirse un poco en aquel sitio tan aburrido, así que bajando de una manera muy elegante se les unió a la mesa.

- Así que Vegeta, cuéntame, ¿Que se siente vivir rodeado de estos .... humanos? - Dijo la bella sayayin acercándose a Vegeta un de una manera muy seductora, desgraciadamente este se encontraba comiendo, por lo cual no le prestó mucha atención.

- ¡Bah! Un asco, yo sólo estoy aquí por que se que Kakarotto volverá pronto. - Dijo Vegeta sin prestarle atención a sus coqueteos.

- ¿Y quien es Kakarotto, querido primo? - Preguntó Azuki sin rendirse aún en su plan de enfadar a su anfitriona.

- Otro Sayayin, pero él le tiene mucho aprecio a este planeta por haber nacido aquí, por eso aún no lo he destruido, además tengo una cuenta pendiente con él. - Dijo Vegeta mirándola con desprecio. Finalmente la mirada de Vegeta bajó lentamente hasta llegar a fijar su mirada en el atrevido escote de Azuki, y sin vacilar siquiera, aceró su mano a éste. Bulma miraba esta acción enfadada ,¡¿Que demonios estaba haciendo Vegeta?! Que además, ¡Ellos eran primos!. Azuki pensó que Vegeta estaba contemplando su escote, cuando de repente esuchó un fuerte sonido, Vegeta había arrancado el lindo collar que Azuki llevaba puesto sosteniéndolo en su mano.**  
**

- Esto no te hará falta aquí en la Tierra. - Dijo Vegeta, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, dejándo a Azuki paralizada.

-¡Mi.... mi amuleto!- Dijo Azuki horrorizada con lo que había hecho su primo.

- Bien, ya no podrás hacerte la fuerte. - Dijo Vegeta burlándose de la Sayayin que al parecer no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando.

- ¡MALDITO! -Gritó Azuki lanzando un golpe al guerrero, el cual Vegeta paró fáclmente.

- ¿Crees que iba a pasar desapercibido ese amuleto que llevas puesto? Ese amuleto lo creó mi madre para luchar contra Freezer, pero en lugar de eso tu padre lo robó y huyó haciendo que todos los sayayins fuésemos aniquilándos por Freezer, ¡Tu padre es un traidor! - Dijo Vegeta presionando el puño de la sayayin.

Azuki al ver la impotencia que tenía al no poder luchar contra su primo, liberó su puño, y acto seguido salió corriendo de aquella casa para llorar fuera de allí.

- Vegeta, ¿Que significa aquel amuleto? - Bulma preguntó curiosa.**  
**

- Es un material que al contacto con un Sayayin hace que su fuerza aumente más de 10 veces. - Le respondió Vegeta sin voltear a verla, simplemente se limitó a terminar su desayuno.**  
**

- Y entonces.. ¿Porqué lo destruiste? ¡Podías haberlo usado tu! - Le preguntó Bulma curiosa.

- No me interesa. Yo no quiero basar mi fuerza en un simple material, si derroto a Kakarotto tiene que ser por mis propios medios. Además, ya que Freezer está muerto, no me hace falta, puedo acabar con este planeta en cuestión de segundos. - Vegeta le explicó a la terrícola con una cara desafiante. Sin embargo, la terrícola no se sintió amenazada por aquella mirada.**  
**

- En el fondo eres un buen chico. - Dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo a Vegeta, sonrojándo al príncipe Sayayin. "Estúpida terrícola" Pensó, pero no le dió mucha importancia, moría de hambre y quería ponerse a entrenar pronto para volverse más fuerte que Kakarotto.

*-*

Piccolo estaba meditando en una cascada cerca de las montañas, al fin se sentía tranquilo sin aquella odiosa mujer agobiándolo. Necesitaba relajarse después de aquellos días tan intensos que pasó en aquel planeta. En el fondo a Piccolo le agobiaba pensar que el padre de Azuki tarde o temprano aparecería por la Tierra para llevársela y aprovechar para atacar la Tierra. Piccolo empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho a Azuki de permanecer en la Tierra, sin darse cuenta, había condenado a su planeta a una batalla que podría aniquilar a toda la raza humana. Bueno.. pero en que le afectaba eso, de todos modos nunca le habían caído en gracia los humanos. Que vivan o mueran, a él le daba igual.

Bien, de todos modos, por ahora podía estar tranquilo, ya después tendría que pelear pero por ahora estaba disfrutando nuevamente de esa soledad, si... sus largos momentos en los que podía enfocarse sólo en sus pensamientos. Anoche Gohan estuvo con el hasta tarde, estuvieron charlando acerca de lo que había hecho Gohan en los últimos días, ya que por más que Gohan le preguntaba a su maestro acerca de su viaje, él no le contó absolutamente nada sobre su tortuoso viaje. Pero nuevamente tuvo que irse para estar con la loca de su madre, la cual se veía a leguas que no lo quería cerca de su hijo.

Soledad.... sonaba tan bien cuando tenía a la loca esa agobiándolo, pero sin embargo, ahora que estaba sólo no lo disfrutaba como el creía que lo haría. El hecho de pensar que estaría sólo por días le empezaba a estresar, después de haber pasado aquellos días con Azuki... Si, a pesar de lo que le costase admitir, extrañaba a la demente Sayayin. "Bueno, creo que debería echar un vistazo, posiblemente haya causado ya algún destrozo" Pensaba para sí, y finalmente voló hacia Capsule Corp.

- ¡Hola Piccolo! ¿Buscas a Vegeta? Ahora mismo está entrenando en la máquina que manipula la gravedad que construyó Bulma. ¿Quieres un poco de té? - Le dijo la Sra. Briefs, al verlo aterrizar, a Piccolo esta mujer le daba un poco de miedo, y sin contestarle siquiera, siguió su camino buscando aquella famosa máquina.

***-***

Vegeta estaba entrenando un poco tras la pelea con Azuki. Esa chica era muy arrogante y no le gustaba nada, y para colmo se había enterado de que el padre de esa malcriada había robado aquellos amuletos, después de lo que había hecho Sambock huyendo del Planeta Vegita no esperaba que también hubiese robado la unica esperanza que tenían para derrotarlo. Vegeta estaba tratando de sacar toda esa rabia que tenía dentro de él en el entrenamiento, hasta que alguien irrumpió en aquella nave.

- ¡¿Que quieres?! - Le contestó deteniéndose unos momentos, aprovechando para beber un poco de agua. - ¿Quieres ver como está esa niña? - Preguntó Vegeta un tanto sarcástico. Piccolo no le respondió, pero Vegeta pudo adivinar que venía a eso. - Pues es una niña arrogante y malcriada, además de ser la hija del mayor traidor del universo entero.

- Si, ya esperaba que dijeses algo por el estilo. - Le dijo Piccolo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

- Pues no está aquí, después de haberle roto su preciado amuleto no creo que vuelva por aquí. - Dijo vegeta burlándose un poco.

-¿Amuleto? - Preguntó Piccolo curioso.

- Si, lo que oíste. Hace que el poder de un sayayin aumente nuestro poder unas 10 veces. Pero lo rompí, no me gusta usar ese tipo de trampas para hacerme más fuerte, conseguiré ser un SuperSayayin sin necesidad de esos artilugios. - Explicó Vegeta. Piccolo estaba sorprendido, entonces... ¿Esa no era la fuerza real de Azuki?, se trataba de un artilugio raro que le daba esa fuerza. ¡Oh si! Piccolo estaba ideando un plan para aprovecharse de esa información. Desués de lo que le hizo pasar, merecía algún castigo.**  
**

- Ya veo, ¿Y su padre tendría uno igual de casualidad? - Preguntó Piccolo a Vegeta.

- Es lo más seguro. Ese cobarde seguramente lo esté usando, no es capáz de pelear por sus propios medios.- Explicó Vegeta.

- Eso significa que no son tan fuertes como imaginábamos. Entonces no serán tanto problema. - Decía Piccolo para sí.

- ¿Cómo que no será tanto problema?¿Qué sabes tu? - Vegeta preguntó agresivamente al namek.**  
**

- Esa niña huyó de su planeta conmigo. Seguramente su padre querrá rescatarla cuanto antes. - Piccolo le explicó al sayayin con una leve sonrisa.**  
**

- Vaya, que conveniente. A si podré vengarme de ese patán de Sambock de una vez por todas. Bueno, que venga cuando quiera, que aquí lo estaré esperando. - Dijo Vegeta muy emocionado, la idea de poder pelear contra Sambock le hacía hervir la sangre, deseaba vengarse de aquel cobarde Sayayin. - Bueno namek, prepárate a pelear que voy a enseñarte lo que he aprendido en estos meses entrenando!! - Dijo Vegeta con ganas de pelea.**  
**

- Como quieras. - Dijo Piccolo preparándose para pelear.

***.***

Azuki lloraba desconsolada fuera de Capsule Corp, no podía más después de lo que Vegeta había hecho con su lindo collar, ella realmente no sabía porque lo había roto, su padre le había ocultado los poderes ocultos que llevaba aquel amuleto, para ella era un recuerdo de su madre que su primo había roto. De repente se percató de que alguien se encontraba entrenando con Vegeta debido al escándalo que se escuchaba, pareciera que había una pelea dentro de una extraña nave, así que se asomó curiosamente y cual fue su deleite al ver a Vegeta peleando contra su amado. ¡Que guapo se veía cuando peleaba! Azuki le miraba enamorada, desgraciadamente Bulma pasó por allí, y notó la forma en que Azuki miraba aquella pelea. ¿Será posible que esa niña estuviese enamorada de su propio primo? Claro, Bulma no sabía que Azuki miraba a su amado Piccolo, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido. Bulma no le dió mucha importancia y sólo se fue de allí.

***_***

Después de unas horas de estar entrenando, Piccolo y Vegeta decidieron tomar un descanso, estaban saliendo de aquella nave cuando de repente una muy curvada sayayin se le tiró encima al namek dándole un beso en los labios, dejando a Vegeta algo confundido. Azuki no lo pudo evitar, ¡Como le exitaba aquel Namek y más después de verlo pelear de esa forma! Finalmente Piccolo logró separar a la exitada Azuki de él.

- ¿Que demonios haces? - Le preguntó Piccolo avergonzándola, sin embargo ella decidió no responder y simplemente se le volvió a tirar encima callándolo nuevamente con sus labios, y sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía, lo llevó nuevamente dentro de aquella nave, cerrando la puerta en las narices de Vegeta.

"Vaya vaya, el Namek y la niña esta, en fin, como si me importará." Pensó Vegeta.

- ¡EEEH! - Gritó Vegeta dándole un golpe a la nave. - Como rompan algo de esta nave, no vivirán para contarlo. ¡Entendieron! - Gritó, y sin importarle mucho se retiró a darse una ducha, aunque no pudo evitar reírse por lo que acababa de presenciar, era sumamente ridículo.

**Dentro de la nave:**

Piccolo vió como aquella Sayayin le había encerrado en aquella nave. ¡Ay Dios! A pesar de que le parecía mal lo que había hecho, no podía resistirse a aquella chica, era tan.. exitante. Sin darse cuenta había vuelto a caer en su juego. Piccolo había oído el grito de Vegeta, pareciera que entendía lo que iba a hacer ahí dentro, bueno... si no lo había sacado de allí a la fuerza, no creo que le molestase lo que pudiese ocurrir, por lo que decidió dejarse llevar.**  
**

Por suerte para Azuki Piccolo no llevaba puesta su molesta capa ni aquel turbante, así que fácilmente se dispuso a quitarle la parte superior de su Gi, no había nada que a Azuki le exitase más que su namek desnudo. Piccolo siguiendo el juego de la Sayayin se dispuso a retirarle aquel bello vestido, se sentía aun mejor cuando sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Piccolo y Azuki estaban completamente en un trance, y sin darse cuenta, Azuki fue penetrada, haciéndole soltar un fuerte gemido. Desgraciadamente aquella nave no tenía una barrera que insonorizara sus gemidos, por lo que desafortunadamente Bulma oyó los gritos de la exitada Sayayin.**  
**

- ¿Pero que demonios hace Vegeta allí dentro? - Preguntó Bulma a Yamcha que se acababa de llegar a visitarla.

- No lo se, pero no creo que no es precisamente , creo que tu y yo podríamos imitarlos un poco. - Dijo Yamcha con un tono pervertido. Desgraciadamente antes de quele dejase siquiera tocarla Bulma había corrido rápidamente a la sala de control para ver que demonios estaba pasando allí dentro.**  
**

Afortunadamente el oído de Piccolo es muy agudo, y pudo notar que algo se movía allí dentro así que rápidamente sin terminar con Azuki, se dirgió a esconderse tras una máquina que le cubría completamente, evitando así ser visto por aquella cámara que se había encendido repentinamente.**  
**

- ¡¡VEGETAAA!! ¡¡Me puedes decir que demonios haces allí dentro! - Gritó Bulma. - ¡¡No te reconstruí esta máquina para que metieses a chicas allí contigo!! - Donde estás, ¡Sal de donde estés AHORA MISMO!

Azuki no pudo evitar querer aprovecharse de esta situación, ella nunca había sido una buena chica, y mientras Piccolo y Azuki permanecían escondidos tras una máquina, Azuki, haciéndole un gesto de silencio al alterado Piccolo salió de su escondite.

- ¡¿Que demonios haces?! - Le susurró Piccolo, tratando de que no salieses.

- ¡Shhhh! Esto será muy divertido. - Rió Azuki entre dientes. ¿Que demonios planeaba ahora esta demente Sayayin? **  
**

- ¡Hola Bulma! Perdona si te molestamos. Es que no pudimos resistirnos, lamento que nos hayas escuchado. De verdad, que mal por mi parte. - Dijo Azuki cubriéndose con el vestido que hace un minuto se había quitado.

- Un momento... tu... ¿¡Estas con Vegeta!?- Preguntó Bulma alterada.

- ¿Y a ti que te parece? Lo que no va a hacer es salir a decirte hola, estamos desnudos como puedes ver. - ¡Oh si! Azuki sabía perfectamente que esa chica estaba colada por su primo, y no había cosa que la hiciese más felíz que ver como sufría al imaginar que estaba con alguien como ella. Piccolo oía la conversación, no entendía muy bien porque Azuki había mencionado a Vegeta, pero bueno, mejor, no quería que todo el mundo se enterase de lo que pasaba entre él y Azuki, y de todos modos no pensaba salir a averiguarlo.

- ¿¡Sabes que es tu primo!? - Gritó Bulma, más nerviosa de lo normal.

- Si, y eso que tiene que ver. La atracción no tiene nada que ver con la sangre. - Dijo con una pose un tanto cursi. Bulma trataba de no alterarse más, pero nunca había estado tan molesta.

- ¡Pues dile a ese degenerado que me importa un comino! ¡Tu y el pueden hacer lo que quieran! Pero si descomponen esta nave, ¡No pienso volver a arreglarla! - Y con esto Bulma cortó la conversación.

Azuki no pudo evitar empezar a reírse fuertemente, había disfrutado de su "inocente" broma como nunca en su vida. ¡Ay! ¡¡Como lo disfrutaba!! Piccolo no entendía que hacía tanta gracia a la Sayayin, pero bueno, tampoco es que le importase mucho.

- Oye tu... ¡Que tu y yo no hemos terminado! - Le gritó Piccolo.

- Azuki recobró nuevamente la cordura, y después de regocijarse por aquella broma, se tiró nuevamente a los brazos del namek, finalizando su asunto inconcluso.

Aunque una vez terminado aquel asunto pendiente Piccolo se retiró rápidamente del recinto, no le apetecía dar explicaciones sobre lo que ocurría entre él y Azuki, y por suerte ella no le importaba, esta vez era mejor así, quería disfrutar del sufrimiento de aquella terrícola un poco más. Después de como la había recibido, merecía sufrir un poco más.**  
**

*-*

Bulma tras colgar el interlocutor, se retiró a su habitación, no quería saber nada más de ese degenerado de Vegeta. No sabía porque se había fijado en él, siendo que hacía unos meses había cortado con Yamcha porque le había pillado con otra chica, y nuevamente otro chico le había roto el corazón de esa forma. Bulma estaba destrozada.

*-*

Vegeta finalmente había salido de la ducha, estaba muerto de hambre, así que decidió ir a comer algo. Vegeta seguía sin entender muy bien porque motivo Azuki se le había lanzando de esa forma a Piccolo, Vegeta creía que los Nameks eran asexuales, por lo que aquel asunto le confundía aún más, pero seamos sinceros, le resultaba más gracioso que extraño.**  
**

Al pasar por el pasillo, pudo oír el llanto de Bulma. ¿Que demonios había pasado? No es que le importase, pero odiaba oír a una mujer llorar, era un sonido insoportable.

- ¡¿Podrías dejar de llorar?! ¡Esos chillidos tuyos me estan ponindo histérico!- Gritó Vegeta tras abrir la puerta.

- ¡Lárgate! Si tanto te molestan mis chillidos puedes irte con tu amada Azuki a otro sitio. Esta es mi casa y tengo derecho a gritar cuanto quiera.

- ¿Amada? ¿Eres tonta? - Preguntó Vegeta. Bulma no toleró el cinismo de Vegeta y parando un segundo de llorar, se levantó y cogiendo lo primero que vió se lo lanzó a la cara.

- ¡No me llames tonta! Es increible que después de que acostarte con ella dentro de aquella nave no puedes ser tan hipócrita como para hacerte el inocente.- Le gritó enojada.

- ¿Acaso estás loca? Yo no he estado nunca con Azuki, es mi prima, ¡Eso sería asqueroso! - Gritó Vegeta, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- ¿Y entonces porque te encierras en una nave para acostarte con ella? - Le gritó Bulma.**  
**

- ¡AH! ¡Hablas del namek! - Bulma estaba más confundida que antes al oír esto. - ¡Hahahaha! ¡Que idiota eres! Los has escuchado y has pensado que era yo. Menudo razonamiento. **  
**

Bulma se quedó por unos momentos paralizada. ¿Azuki con Piccolo? Esto sonaba ya de por si extraño, ella pensaba que los nameks eran asexuales debido a lo que Dende les había contado, pero lo olvidó rápidamente al ver que no era Vegeta el que estaba con ella, a lo cual suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo, las cosas no se quedarían así, así que sin decirle nada a Vegeta salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la de Azuki. Vegeta la miró confundido y decidió seguirla.

- ¡¡AZUKI!! - Empezó a gritar Bulma al ver que la sayayin no se encontraba en su haitación. Finalmente vieron que Azuki se encontraba dando un paseo por el jardín.

- ¿Que pasa Bulma? ¿Porqué estas tan enfadada? - Preguntó Azuki haciéndose la inocente.

- ¡TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA! No me importa que Vegeta y tu sean primos o que uses la nave que me constó tanto reconstruir para liarte con demonios! ¡Esta es mi casa y no eres bienvenida aquí! ¿Entendido? - Le gritó a Azuki.

- ¡Hahaha! Vamos a ver Bulma, yo soy mucho más fuerte que tu, además no creo que mi primo deje que me vaya, ¿No es así Vegeta? - Le contestó Azuki mirando a su primo, sabía que al ser de la misma raza no poermitiría que una simple terrícola le ordenase nada.**  
**

- La terrícola tiene razón. Eres una molestia y me interrumpes en los entrenamientos, no te quiero cerca. - Respondió Vegeta. Azuki no pudo entender como su primo o la había defendido al ver que la terrícola esa la estaba echando de casa, será que a Vegeta le gustaba aquella vulgar terrícola? Aunque de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un fuerte Ki.

- ¿Sienten ese Ki? - Preguntó Yamcha que estaba saliendo de Capsule Corp para encontrarse con Vegeta y Bulma.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡ES FREEZER! - Dijo Vegeta sudando, pero sin perder ni un segundo salió volando hacia donde este Ki se acercaba.

- ¿Freezer? ¿Pero acaso no había muerto? - Preguntó Azuki a Yamcha, que era el único que aun seguía allí a aparte de Bulma.

- Pues eso creíamos. - Le contestó. Yamcha se preparaba para seguir a Vegeta pero Bulma le interrumpió.

- ¡Yamcha! ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Llévame contigo! - Gritó Bulma.

- Pero puede ser muy peligroso. - Le contestó Yamcha.

- No importa quiero conocer a ese malvado de Freezer. Cuando estuve en Namek no tuve la oportunidad de verlo con mis propios ojos. - Le explicó Bulma a Yamcha, así que finalmente Yamcha cedió a llevarse a Bulma con él.

Azuki decidió ir también, ella sabía que ese tal Freezer había matado a su madre y si seguía con vida quería conocerlo en persona, así que emprendió el vuelo hacia donde se dirigían su primo y aquellos terrícolas.

_Continuará...._

* * *

_¡Dejen Reviews!_

* * *

_Gracias a **Dulce-vg**,** Juanis** y **Phoenix Spawn** por sus reviews, ¡Que me hacen muy feliz! :D_


	7. La llegada de Goku

_Pido disculpas por la demora y por los oOc que he cometido contra Vegeta y otros personajes. Me cuesta aún dominar algunos personajes y he tenido que ver nuevamente algunos capítulos de la serie para ver en que había fallado. En fin, he reescrito algunas diálogos en el capítulo anterior (sin modificar la historia). La verdad odio saber que mis Fics no se adaptan mucho al mundo de Dragon Ball, por lo que no podía continuar viendo tales fallos .__En fin, espero no volver a cometer oOcs :). Espero les guste como va el Fic._

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La llegada de Goku  
**

Una extraña nave había aterrizado en la Tierra y los guerreros Z sabían de quien se trataba. Todos estaban aterrorizados con el hecho de tener que volver a ver aquel malvado monstruo y que quizá aquel día sería el ultimo día de la Tierra.

- Esos monstruos llevan rastreadores, así que deberían hacer desaparecer su Ki, tal y como lo ha hecho el namek, que astuto. - Vegeta decía mientras miraba al namek que se encontraba en aquel sitio mucho antes que los demás.

**-** ¿Pero desde cuando llegó aquí? - Se preguntó Krillin, quien había llegado minutos antes.

Azuki había aterrizado con ellos también, tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer al malvado Freezer, una de las pocas cualidades que Azuki poseía era el hecho de que ella no tenía ni un pelo de cobarde, al contrario, su curiosidad siempre había sido la causa de haberse metido en serios aprietos durante toda su vida. A pesar de estar cerca de los guerreros Z, estos no le prestaban mucha atención, después de lo que había ocurrido en casa de Bulma era normal que nadie quisiese dirigirle la palabra. A ella esto no le importaba mucho, ya que ella sólo tenía ojos para su atractivo namek.

Una batalla había comenzado y todos los guerreros Z se acercaban lentamente hacia donde ésta se encontraba, no sabían quien estaba luchando pero no querían arriesgarse a morir en el intento. Todos ellos andaban cuidadosamente y tratando de no alzar su Ki en lo más mínimo para evitar que Freezer notase su presencia. Esto era extraño... el guerrero que estaba luchando contra Freezer era... ¿Un sayayin? Algo no andaba bien y Vegeta estaba furioso. ¿Cómo era posible? El pensaba que él y Kakaroto eran los únicos sayayins de raza guerrera que quedaban, a lo que había entendido en NuevoVegita sólo se encontraban unos pocos sayayins de sangre noble. Pero éste tenía el pelo.. ¿Púrpura? Aunque siendo francos lo que realmente le molestaba más a Vegeta era verlo transformado en SuperSayayin, ya que eso era algo que él aun no lo había conseguido. ¿Acaso habías más planetas donde se resguardaran más de su raza? Tras la rápida derrota de Freezer y su padre, el extraño guerrero invitó a los otros a esperar a Goku. ¿Quién era este chico? ¿Cómo es que concía a Goku? ¿Y porqué era tan amigable con ellos?

- ¡Oigan! Yo voy a esperar a Goku, quieren acompañarme? - Gritó el guerrero misterioso que se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Finalmente todos decidieron seguirlo, aunque les extrñó mucho verlo aterrizar en un sitio desolado. Allí sacó una cápsula que contenía una nevera. - Goku tardará en llegar, pónganse cómodos y tomen las bebidas que quieran.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - Dijo Krillin rápidamente cogiendo confianza con el chico y cogiéndo una lata, todo finalmente hicieron lo mismo, excepto por Vegeta que no podía dejar de pensar quien era ese niño, y Piccolo que por supuesto no era muy sociable y estaba alejado del resto.

- ¡Vaya! Tienes una chaqueta de nuestra compañía. Es extraño, no recuerdo haberte visto. - Le preguntó Bulma.

-Si, algo por el estilo. No suelo salir mucho. - Reía Trunks tratando de disimular su relación con su progenitora.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eres guapo! ¿Qué hace otro Sayayin por estos rumbos? Parece ser que este planeta los atrae como moscas. - Dijo Azuki coqueteando con el Sayayin intencionalmente tratando de poner celoso a Piccolo. Azuki se dió por satisfecha al recibir una mirada mortal por parte de su amado.

- Gracias! Por cierto, ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó el extraño sayayin a aquella bella chica. A Azuki le molestó bastante verse llamada de usted, ella solo era unos años mayor que aquel extraño guerrero. Sin embargo antes de poder quejarse Vegeta le interrumpió de una manera muy altanera.

- ¡Es una sayayin! ¡Y aquí el que debería estar respondiendo preguntas eres tu! ¡¿Quién demonios eres!? ¡Responde! - Gritó Vegeta. Todos se quedaron callados, Vegeta aún los intimidaba bastante.

- Lo siento. Pero no les puedo decir mi nombre. Prometo explicarles más sobre mi una vez que llegue Goku. - Trunks trataba de tranquilizar al molesto Sayayin.

- ¡No me vengas con tonterías! ¡Quiero que me digas quién eres ahora! - Gritó aun más fuerte, acercándose al sayayin lleno de ira. Afortunadamente para el joven sayayin, una nave aterrizó en ese momento, era Goku.

- Pero...¿Qué están haciendo en este lugar tan desolado? - Preguntó Goku al ver a todos sus amigos allí. Afortunadamente Goku distrajo la atención de Vegeta, evitando al muchacho tener que enfrentar a su futuro padre. Finalmente pudo hablar con Goku, a quien le desveló todos los secretos que escondía; el hecho de venir del futuro, quienes eran sus padres y la historia de los androides.

- ¿Qué te ha contado ese chico Goku? - Preguntó Bulma curiosa.

- Pues... ahora que lo dices, no lo recuerdo. - Dijo el sayayin que ya estaba muy confuso con tantas noticias.

- Dentro de 3 años, en una isla al Sur, vendrán unos androides que acabarán con todo ser viviente en este planeta. Así que hay que entrenar muy duro para así poder derrotarlos. - Explicó Piccolo, ya que sabía que Goku nunca prestaba atención a las cosas importantes.

- ¡Puf! ¡Gracias Piccolo! No se que haría si no hubieses escuchado. - Dijo Goku aliviado. - Bueno, creo que todos sabemos que es lo que debemos hacer, hay que entrenar muy duro para que esos androides no tengan ni la más mínima oportunidad. - Dijo Goku mostrando mucha seguridad en si mismo. Todos los demás apoyaron la noción de Goku, así que se dirigieron rápidamente a sus casas a entrenar cada uno a su ritmo.

- Por cierto Piccolo, ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros para entrenar? - Le preguntó Goku a su amigo, realmente apreciaba a Piccolo por lo bien que se había portado con su hijo.

- Si, me vendrá bien. - Le contestó Piccolo, en el fondo ya le había cogido algo de estima al entusiasta Sayayin.

- ¡UN MOMENTO! - Interrumpió Bulma.- Antes que nada, creo que debemos encontrarle otro sitio a Azuki donde quedarse, en mi casa ya no es bienvenida. - Dijo Bulma mirando a Azuki con cara de desprecio, la cual se encontraba ya hacia un rato muy callada.

- ¿Quien es Azuki? - Preguntó Goku sin saber de que estaban hablando. Todos los que aún quedaban señalaron a la sayayin. Hasta ese momento Goku no se había percatado de la presencia de aquella chica.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y tu que relación tienes con nosotros? - Preguntó Goku sin entender que hacía esa chica con ellos.

- Soy la prima de Vegeta. - Dijo Azuki para obtener el respeto del nuevo guerrero que había conocido.

- ¿Prima? Pero... no se parecen en nada. - Djo Goku girando la mirada para verlos a los dos. Aunque finalmente se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta. - Y... ¿Sabes pelear? - Esta pregunta sacó un poco de lugar a Azuki, aunque... si Azuki peleaba seguramente podría estar cerca del namek, sabía que ellos necesitarían ayuda si querían enfrentarse a aquellos androides.

- Claro que si. - Dijo Azuki, segura de su misma.

- ¡Bien! entonces quieres entrenar también con nosotros? - Preguntó inocentemente Goku. Piccolo no esperaba esta reacción.

-¡Pero de que hablas Goku! ¡Porque invitas a esta mujer a tu casa! ¡Ni siquiera la conoces! - Gritó Piccolo enojado, no esperaba ver tanta inocencia en aquel poderoso Sayayin.

- Es la prima de Vegeta, ¡Seguro tiene que ser fuerte! Además...- Dijo Goku acercándose a Piccolo, y susurrándole al oído para que nadie le oyese. - Debemos estar seguros de que no haya nada que impida que Vegeta y Bulma acaben juntos. Y esa chica parece que no se lleva muy bien con Bulma. Además si es la prima de Vegeta, seguro nos ayuda con el entrenamiento. - Decía Goku emocionado.

Azuki estaba feliz. Al final parecía que no tendría que irse de aquel planeta, ¡Se quedaría con su amado! Ahora si, el Namek no podría resistirse a sus encantos. Piccolo notó la mirada que Azuki le tiraba, la cual lo ponía muy nervioso, nuevamente aquella mujer demente se había salido con la suya.**  
**

**En el planeta Nuevo Vegita:**

El Rey Sambock estaba preocupado por su pequeña, hacía unos días que no la veía. Ya era hora de exterminar a aquel Namek y hacerla entrar en razón. La chiquilla debía madurar y no podía seguir así de caprichosa. Así que sin más se dirigió a la habitación donde Azuki tenía encarcelado al Namek, había decidido matar primero al invitado de su hija, para que así no tuviese más pretexto que obedecerla. Pero cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse aquel sitio vacío, ¿Podría ser que hubiese cambiado su celda? Sambock miró en todas las habitaciones, hasta que cayó en a cuenta de que su hija había escapado. Sambock estaba furioso y rápidamente bajó en busca de sus súbditos.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Quiero que me preparen una nave para ir a la Tierra ahora! - Gritó Sambock a uno de sus súbditos. Desgraciadamente sus ordenes se vieron interrumpidas con la llegada de cierto invitado.

- ¡Buenos Días Rey Sambock! He venido a hablar contigo a cerca de los planes de boda de nuestros hijos. - Preguntó el Duque Epinard a su futuro consuegro.

- Em... Si, bueno.. este... - Decía Sambock algo nervioso. No podía decirle al Duque Epinard sobre la desaparición de su hija. Podría perder la esperanza de unir Nuevo Vegita y el planeta_ Shinkito_. No, el Duque Epinard no podía irse hasta no dejar zanjado aquel asunto. Iría a la Tierra pero en otro momento. Mejor así, llegaría en el momento menos esperado. - Pase, hablemos. Azuki ha salido un momento a realizar algunas de sus responsabilidades como princesa, así que no creo que podamos hablar con ella. De todos modos podemos ir pensando en hacer preparativos.

- De acuerdo. - Dijo el Duque Epinard tomando asiento en aquel castillo.

**En la Tierra:**

Finalmente Azuki, Goku, Piccolo y Gohan habían llegado a la montaña Paozu. Chichi por supuesto le dió una buena regañiza a Goku por interrumpir nuevamente los estudios de su hijo. Sin embargo, le alegró la idea de que trajese a Azuki a su casa, el hecho de tener a una chica más que le pudiese ayudar en casa la hacía muy feliz. Aunque lo que ella no sabía es que Azuki no era esa clase de chica.

*-*

El entrenamiento empezó. Azuki se había vuelto mucho más débil aunque aún podía mantener un combate con Piccolo fácilmente, aunque claramente se notaba que sin ese talismán el namek era mucho más fuerte que ella. Bueno, no podría forzarlo más a estar con ella pero ella confiaba en atraer al sexy namek con sus encantos.

- ¡Vamos señor Piccolo! ¡Usted puede ganarle! - Apoyaba el pequeño niño a su maestro.

- Veo que no eres tan fuerte sin la ayuda de ese Talismán. - Reía Piccolo, burlándose de la Sayayin que ahora era mucho más débil que él.

- Puede que sea más débil pero conozco tus puntos débiles. - Dijo Azuki saltando hacía él tratando de darle una patada y siendo esquivada. - ¡Has caído en mi trampa! - Azuki lentamente se acercó al namek. - Lo siento querido Piccolo, esta vez te he vencido. - Dijo susurrándole al oído. La mano de Azuki acarició el cuello del Namek, haciéndole distraerse unos segundos de la batalla. Azuki aprovechó aquel momento para derribarlo, provocándole una fuerte caída.

Goku y Gohan miraban cómo Piccolo era derrotado por la poderosa sayayin, ellos no habían visto la forma en que Azuki había distraido a su amigo Piccolo, simplemente lo vieron caer fuertemente. Goku estaba emocionado con la fuerza que poseía esta sayayin, desgraciadamente no veía las artimañanas que usaba para pelear contra su amigo.

Goku peleó en seguida contra esta sayayin, a la que se le unió Gohan para igualar un poco sus fuerzas, sin embargo, ni ellos dos eran capaces de superar los poderes de aquel gran guerrero. Azuki no entendía como una persona tan infantil podía tener semejante fuerza.

- Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy. Muero de hambre. - Decía Goku después de haber estado entrenando por horas con sus amigos.

- Si, yo también muero de hambre. - Respondió Azuki. En el fondo ella también era una sayayin y no podía evitar tener ese apetito que tanto les caracterizaba.

Los tres sayayins engullieron como cerdos su comida. Chichi no sabía si sería capáz de satisfacer el apetito de estos tres sayayins durante tres años, afortunadamente Piccolo no comía por lo que se ahorraba una boca más que alimentar.

Los días pasaron y aún no había noticia de Sambock. Posiblemente se habría arrepentido de ir a buscarla. Azuki pensaba que finalmente su padre estaba pensando en su felicidad, por lo cual se tranquilizó y pudo poner todas sus energías en seducir a su atractivo namek. Esta vez Azuki decidió portarse bien, no quería ser echada de aquella casa cuando tenía a su hombre tan cerca.

Cierta noche Azuki decidó que no dejaría pasar ni un día más sin besar a su atractivo namek. Así que una vez que todos se habían ido a la cama, Azuki aprovechó para ir en su búsqueda.

Azuki andaba en cunclillas hasta donde donde su amado se encontraba, fue muy cuidadosa en no despertar a aquellos que se encontraban dormidos, tampoco quería alzar su Ki para evitar que se percatasen de su presencia. Finalmente llegó a la habitación donde Piccolo se encontraba. Desgraciadamente el pequeño Gohan también estaba allí, pero Azuki sabía que Piccolo prefería dormir en postura de meditación. **  
**

Azuki abrió lentamente la puerta evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido, y como era de esperarse, allí estaba él, a un lado de aquella cama en su típica postura de meditación, resguardando a su pequeño alumno. Azuki contempló unos momentos al Namek, pensando en alguna manera de acercarse a él sin despertar al pequeño. Finalmente se acercó a Piccolo y a sabiendas de que ella ya no era tan fuerte se arriesgó a poner su mano sobre los labios de su amado. Piccolo reaccionó al instante, pero le sorprendió ver que era Azuki quien le había despertado. Piccolo vió que la sayayin le estaba pidiendo guardar silencio, e inmediatamente supo a que venía esta chica. Hacía días que no la tenía tan cerca y en cierto modo extrañaba su presencia, mmm seguramente ella se sentiría igual que él. Finalmente Azuki retiró su mano para sustituirla por sus labios. Si, ciertamente la echaba de menos! Le estaba empezando a coger cariño y eso le preocupaba. Aun no podría decirse que estuviese enamorado. Pero... ¿Qué era el amor exactamente? El nunca lo había experimentado, pero aunque fuese ese sentimiento el que estaba surgiendo en su corazón no pensaba exteriorizarlo. De todos modos sabía que ese molesto sentimiento llamado amor solo le traería problemas.

Finalmente Azuki se separó unos centímetros de él poniéndose de pie. La traviesa sayayin llamó a Piccolo a que la siguiese con un gesto, no quería despertar al pequeño Gohan, ella sabía que si todo esto se descubría, seguramente no le dejarían más quedarse en aquella casa. Piccolo no tenía inconveniente en seguirla, él también quería estar con ella un rato. Desgraciadamente, Piccolo estaba empezando a ceder ante sus coqueteos.

Finalmente tras dar un salto por la ventana, Piccolo la cogió entre sus brazos y se dirigió a una pequeña cueva que concía cerca de la montaña Paozu. Era un sitio en el que solía quedarse cuando quería estar cerca de Gohan en los días en que Goku no estaba presente.**  
**

Piccolo al aterrizar dentro de aquella cueva soltó a la hermosa Sayayin sonrojada, parecía que él había leído sus pensamientos, ¿Podría ser que.... Piccolo se hubiese enamorado de ella? No, no creo.... Pero daba igual, mientras disfrutase su compañía ella sería muy feliz. Azuki jamás creyó sentirse atraída de esta forma hacía alguien, sentía que no podría vivir sin él... era como una necesidad de tenerlo cerca...Piccolo no dudo ni un segundo y la besó sin darle tiempo a Azuki de percatarse de ello. Azuki extrañaba tanto estar entre sus brazos, todos esos días entrenando y sin estar juntos le hacían disfrutar mucho más aquel momento. Piccolo bajó lentamente su mano hacia uno de los redondos pechos de Azuki haciendo que soltara un leve gemido. Sin siquiera quitarle el camisón que llevaba puesto, retiró sus bragas sutilmente, claramente Piccolo ahora estaba tomando la iniciativa, Azuki no sabía porque, pero le encantaba sentirse dominada por aquel sexy namek. Piccolo quería experimentar un poco más esta vez así que colocó su mano sobre la entrepierna de Azuki y la recorrió hasta llegar a aquel punto que antes no había tocado. El sabía que le gustaba ya que los gemidos de Azuki aumentaban cada vez que sus dedos le rozaban, era extraño...Piccolo empezaba a disfrutar ver a Azuki gemir ante el contacto que había entre ellos. Finalmente Piccolo fue atraído por el dulce aroma que desprendía la sayayin y empezó a besar su largo cuello sin dejar de tocarla. Piccolo tenía el control en aquel momento, era como si pudiese controlar a Azuki a su antojo.**  
**

- Piccolo... - Susurraba la exitada sayayin mientras el namek seguía jugueteando con su cuerpo. Piccolo disfrutaba oír su nombre por aquellos labios, ¡La voz de Azuki era tan melódica! Pero... ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡¿A Piccolo le estaba empezando a atraer aquella sayayin?!. Algo no andaba bien.... Piccolo se detuvo unos momentos para mirarla fijamente, ahora que se fijaba detenidamente...era hermosa...

- ¿Estas bien Piccolo? - Le preguntó Azuki, la cual no entendía muy bien porque se había detenido.

- No, no estoy bien. - Dijo Piccolo aún teniéndola debajo de ella. No sabía que contestarle. Sentía que debía decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza, la confusión que empezaba al sentir cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero él sabía que no debía decírselo, no quería que Azuki supiese que ahora tenía ese punto débil. Pero algo en su interior lo estaba presionando. ¡Malditos sentimientos! Todo era más fácil antes de que esa mujer llegase a su vida. ¿Porque demonios estaba empezando a sentirse de esa manera?Maldita sea, esa sayayin le había hecho a empezar a sentirse débil, acaso Piccolo debía cortar eso de raíz? Pero.... el no quería... Piccolo no quería a esa mujer fuera de su vida nuevamente. ¡¿Que debía hacer?!**  
**

Afortunadamente un Ki muy poderoso se hizo presente, interrumpiendo los confusos pensamientos del namek. Una nave volvía a la Tierra. Todos sabían de quien se trataba. Era el padre de Azuki, el Rey Sambock.

_Continuará..._**  
**

* * *

_Gra__cias a Dulce-vg, Juanis, Hermione-Love ton reddley_ _y Yo (vaya nick XD... sueno muy egolatra XD)*_

_*Para poner aquí tu fic solo tienes que darte de alta en la página donde dice SIGN UP, y rellenar tus datos :) Suerte!  
_


	8. La depresión de Azuki

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La depresión de Azuki.  
**

Nuevamente otro ser del espacio aterrizaba en la Tierra. Últimamente esto se estaba volviendo una extraña costumbre para este planeta. Sin embargo Piccolo agradecía la interrupción, realmente estaba muy confuso en ese momento y la llegada repentina de aquella nave le vino como anillo al dedo. Así que sin más, salió volando de la cueva en búsqueda de Goku y Gohan, mientras Azuki, un poco decepcionada, decidió seguirle.

- ¿De quien se tratará esta vez? - Preguntaba Goku aún bostesando debido a que Piccolo le había despertado.

- Se trata del padre de Azuki, tarde o temprano sabíamos que volvería. - Explicó Piccolo. Azuki que volaba a su lado se sonrojó, todo este tema de su padre le avergonzaba, pensar que por su culpa estos guerreros debían involucrarse en una pelea le molestaba. No quería más problemas para que evitasen que ella estuviese al lado de su amado.

- Sr. Piccolo. ¿Se refiere a aquel guerrero sayayin que nos atacó la última vez? - Preguntó el inocente Gohan que volaba a su lado.

- Si, así es. Viene seguramente por Azuki. Eso era cuestión de tiempo. Afortunadamente ya sabemos su punto débil. - Dijo Piccolo con una leve sonrisa. Azuki sólo se limitaba a seguirlos, la verdad, no se atrevía a opinar sobre este asunto, el hecho de volver a encontrarse con su padre le hacía rabiar, y pensar que ella creía que ahora ella era libre. Tenía ahora que volver su padre ahora a molestarla. Desgraciadamente estos guerreros ya conocían su punto débil por lo que ella sabía que probablemente su padre sería asesinado ese mismo día, tenia que convencerlo de dejarla tranquila si no quería que le matasen. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora que al fin estaba con su namek sin ataduras, sin necesidad de tenerlo encerrado, después de que había avanzado tanto en su relación!! ¡¡Ahh!! ¡Que mala suerte!

Sambock aterrizaba aquella nave sabiendo que su bella hija estaría en aquel planeta. Y así era, nada más abrir las compuertas allí estaba ella, mirándole con odio. ¿Pero que le había pasado a su pequeña? Aquel namek la había cambiado y la había vuelto una rebelde. Sambock iba a matar a dichoso namek con sus propias manos por lo que le había hecho a su pequeña, y por supuesto allí también se encontraba él.

- ¡Soldados! ¡Quiero que acaben con todos estos guerreros, exceptuando a la princesa Azuki! ¡Y dejenme al namek! Yo acabaré con el con mis propias manos. - Gritó Sambock a los súbditos que traía consigo. Y como él había ordenado, los soldados empezaron a atacar a los recién llegados guerreros.

- ¡Que bien! Gohan, esto nos servirá de entrenamiento. - Le decía Goku a su hijo optimista mientras derrotaba a varios soldados a la vez, para Goku esto era un simple juego.

- ¡¡MASENKO!!- Gritó Gohan acabando con varios guerreros, eran muchos, pero siendo francos no eran muy fuertes. Piccolo pensaba en ayudar al pequeño, ya que aunque fuesen débiles siendo tantos costaba derrotarlos, desgraciadamente el rey Sambock se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡¿A donde crees que vas?! ¡Yo me encargaré de matarte! - Dijo dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago haciéndo volar al pobre namek por los aires. Piccolo pudo resistir el golpe, pero sabía que si no le quitaba pronto aquel amuleto ese malvado sayayin lo mataría en pocos minutos.

- ¡Papá! ¡Pero que demonios haces! - Gritó la enfadada Azuki.

- Hija. Voy a hacerte entrar en razón, mataré a este estúpido namek y por fin podrás volver conmigo al planeta NuevoVegita, donde el príncipe Erick te espera para desposarte.

- Ya te he dicho que no pienso casarme con ese individuo. ¡Amo a Piccolo! Y mientras antes lo entiendas antes dejarás de seguir arruinándome la vida!

- ¡No voy a permitir que pases el resto de tu vida con ese ser inferior! ¡Eso sobre mi cadáver! - Gritaba Sambock a su pequeña, ¿Porque demonios no lo entendía? ¿Que no se daba cuenta que aquel namek no la quería? ¿Que seguramente si se quedase sufriría a su lado? - Azuki, regresa conmigo, soy tu padre, se lo que es mejor para ti.

- Casarme para obtener más poder no es pensar lo mejor para mi. Yo me quedo en la Tierra y no pienso discutir esto ni un minuto más! - Azuki le gritó. El rey Sambock estaba petrificado con la reciente actitud de su hija, tanto era así que no se dió cuenta de que aquel namek se le había acercado y había arrebatado su talismán . Acto seguido Piccolo se disponía a acabar con el de un sólo golpe, pero su ataque fue interrumpido por cierto orgulloso Sayayin.

- ¡No te atrevas a matar a Sambock! ¡Yo seré el que lo elimine! Tengo muchas cuentas pendientes con ese sin vergüenza. - Gritó Vegeta que recién acababa de llegar a la batalla.

- Pero si eres.... el príncipe Vegeta! - Gritó Sambock. - Pensé que habías muerto en la batalla contra Freezer.

- Pues ya vez que no ha sido así. Y me alegra que una escoria como tu siga con vida, así podré darme el gusto de matarte con mis propias manos.

El rey Sambock, que se trataba de un sayayin bastante cobarde, al ver a aquel príncipe sayayin con tanto poder, sintió tal miedo que no perdió ni un segundo en tratar de escapar de aquel planeta, pero Vegeta no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, no, odiaba a muerte a aquel traidor que condenó a su planeta debido a su cobardía, así que con toda el odio que contenía en su interior, le arrancó la cabeza de una patada. Azuki quedó boquiabierta ante la brutalidad con que Vegeta había asesinado a su padre, esto... ¡Esto era demasiado! Nunca había visto a alguien asesinar de esa forma. Azuki llena de rabia en su interior y perdiendo completamente el control se dirigió a atacar a Vegeta.

Vegeta vió venir a la enfadada sayayin que se dirigía hacia él, pero como todos sabemos Vegeta se había encargado de destruir aquel amuleto que le otorgaba aquella fuerza, dejándola indefensa ante la posible respuesta a su ataque por parte de aquel sanguinario príncipe sayayin. Sin embargo, a Azuki esto ya no le importaba, simplemente no podía perdonar a aquel hombre por matar a su padre de aquella forma tan cruel. Vegeta se defendía bastante bien de los débiles ataques de la enfadada sayayin, Vegeta podía notar la rabia que se contenía en su interior y la forma en que su Ki rápidamente se elevaba con el fin de derrotarlo. A Vegeta no le interesaba matar a aquella débil princesa, él finalmente se había desquitado con aquel infeliz y lo que hiciese aquella chiquilla no le interesaba. Para Vegeta los ataques de esta chiquilla eran un simple juego que debía parar porque le estaba poniendo ya de los nervios. Así que, esta vez en que Azuki se le acercaba a intentar otro fallido golpe, Vegeta consiguió cogerla de tal forma que no pudiese moverse.

- ¡Es hora de que aceptes que tu padre era un traidor! ¡Era basura! Y si no quieres sufrir el mismo destino será mejor que te calmes de una vez por todas! - Gritaba Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia con su recién conocida prima.

- ¡Suéltame infeliz! ¡Mi padre era la única familia que me quedaba! - Gritaba la desconsolada Sayayin tras haber presenciado la sanguinaria muerte de su padre. - ¡ERES UN ASESINO! - Vegeta estaba harto de los gritos de aquella chiquilla y dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago la hizo callar. Y tras sostener el cuerpo inconsciente de la sayayin, miró fijamente a Piccolo.

- ¡Oye tu namek! Haste cargo de esta niña, no pienso preocuparme más por ella aunque sea parte de mi familia. - Le dijo lanzándole en cuerpo de la inconsciente Sayayin como si se tratase de un saco de patatas. - Esto ya no es asunto mío.

- Pero que... - Dijo Piccolo tras coger el cuerpo de Azuki. Todos miraban a Vegeta con verdadero miedo. Había acabado con aquel hombre en cuestión de segundos, esta vez no había dado ni una oportunidad siquiera a su oponente. Era un sanguinario. Aun no sabían si realmente podían confiar en él. ¿Cómo es que Bulma iba a acabar con alguien así?

- ¡Que están mirando todos! ¡Ese hombre se lo merecía! ¡Así que dejen de mirarme de esa forma si no quieren que los mate también a ustedes! - Gritó Vegeta sintiéndose amenazado con tanta gente mirándolo. Los soldados que habían sobrevivido rápidamente entraron en su nave y escaparon de aquel planeta. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo y el recién llegado Krillin lo vieron partir.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios le pasa a ese sujeto?! - Dijo Krillin mientras lo veía irse. Piccolo que se encontraba también mirando hacia el horizonte de repente dirigió su mirada hacia la aún inconsciente sayayin, Vegeta la había lastimado, y eso empezaba a enfadarlo de sobremanera, afortunadamente Goku, que siempre llevaba consigo unas semillas Senzu, logró sanar sus heridas rápidamente.

Azuki abrió lentamente sus ojos para percatarse de donde se encontraba, ese aroma le era familiar, era él, su amado namek la sostenía en sus brazos y la estaba mirando fijamente, se estaba preocupando por ella. Azuki estuvo feliz por un momento cuando recordó el porque estaban en aquel lugar.

- ¿Azuki estás bien? - Preguntó Goku quien estaba algo consternado con la sayayin debido a su reciente pérdida. Piccolo la dejó sutilmente sobre el suelo para así dejarla moverse. Pero sin embargo Azuki no se atrevió a contestar, y sin decir ni una sóla palabra se alejó de ellos volando. Piccolo, Goku y hasta el pequeño Gohan estaban preocupados por aquella chica. Piccolo entendía como debía sentirse, cuando él nació con las memorias de su padre siendo aniquilado, solo tenía deseos de matar al responsable y no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella. Pero creía que debería dejarla estar sóla, lo que había ocurrido era muy reciente y no iba a interferir, ella debía aceptar esto sóla. Aunque algo muy dentro de él le decía que debía seguirla para tranquilizarla.

*_*

Azuki llevaba horas llorando dentro de la cueva en la que antes de aquella sanguinaria batalla había estado con su amado Piccolo. Ella se sentía fatal y para colmo Piccolo no estaba a su lado, ¿Sería verdad que él no sentía absolutamente nada por ella? Azuki ocacionó la muerte de su padre al encapricharse con un hombre que era incapáz de amarla, todos los sacrificios que había hecho para estar a su lado, ¡Todo! Absolutamente todo lo que llevaba haciendo hacia días era sólo pensando en él, pero ahora, ese egoísmo suyo había matado a su padre. ¡Todo era su culpa! Azuki al ver que con el paso de las horas sus pensamientos se hacían cada vez más certeros con la ausencia de Piccolo, finalmente tomó una difícil decición. Ella volvería a NuevoVegita y se casaría con aquel príncipe Erick. No tenía otra opción, Azuki había traicionado a su raza y debido a esto había causado la muerte de su padre por su actitud egoísta. La muerte de su padre le había afectado muchísimo, ¡Cuanto le dolía pensar en ello! Pero los recientes hechos le había hecho darse cuenta de que tan egoísta había sido, durante toda su vida Azuki siempre había sido una niña caprichosa y engreida, además de ser una sayayin que no le importaba matar a quien se interpusiese en su camino, pero ahora, que había perdido a su padre de aquella forma, le hacían ver que no era lo correcto. Como castigo ella sentía que debía cumplir con el último deseo de su padre, además, por más que lo intentase, su amado namek no estaría jamás a su lado, y sólo le traería infelicidad y frustración.

Azuki sin esperar ni un segundo más, se dirigió a la montaña Paozu para recoger sus pertenencias. Su decición estaba tomada.

- Azuki, finalmente has vuelto, ¡Nos has tenido preocupados! - Le dijo Chichi cuando vió que su invitada había llegado. A pesar de la mal educada y egoísta que pudiese ser Azuki, Chichi le había cogido cariño, en el fondo una chica en casa le hacía no sentirse tan abrumada entre tantos guerreros.

- Lo siento, pero solo vengo por mis cosas y me voy. - le dijo a Chichi, entrando sin siquiera mirarla.

- ¡Hola Azuki! ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Preguntó inocentemente Goku, que se encontraba comiendo algo como de costumbre, Piccolo se encontraba a su lado, y sólamente la miraba de reojo, mientras que Gohan parecía estar algo preocupado, el pequeño niño también le había cogido cariño.

- Estoy mejor gracias. - Dijo en tono descortés y siguio su ruta hacia su dormitorio para coger todas sus cosas. Esta vez no iba a caer en sentimentalismos.

- ¿Que nadie va a decirle nada? - Gritó Chichi a los 3 guerreros que se encontraban sentados en el comedor. - La chica ha perdido a su padre y piensa volver a su planeta. ¿Nadie va a detenerla? - Preguntó Chichi molesta.

¿Piccolo había escuchado bien? ¡¿Que Azuki volvía a su planeta?¡ ¡Bien! Finalmente dejaría de molestarla, de incordiarle por las noches para estar.... mmm... que demonios le estaba pasando. Por más que se quisiese alegrar de que Azuki se fuese... no era así, Piccolo no quería que ella se fuese... pero.. ¿Como evitarlo? ¿Y porque demonios quería irse? ¿No le había dicho que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él? ¿Tan rápido se había desvanecido aquel sentimiento? ¿Será a causa de la forma en que la había tratado hasta ahora lo que había matado ese sentimiento en ella? ¿Y que haría Azuki en aquel planeta?

Después de unos minutos, Azuki bajó por fin con su equipaje y la cápsula donde guardaba su nave.

- Bien, me voy. Debo cumplir con lo último que me pidió mi padre. - Dijo Azuki. Piccolo estaba pálido. ¿Cumplir con lo que le había pedido su padre?... ¿No será que... iba a casarse con aquel príncipe? ¡Bueno! ¿Y a él que más le daba? No eran nada.... bueno... no estaba muy seguro de eso. El corazón de Piccolo empezaba a estremecerse. De verdad se iba... ¡Debía hacer algo!

- ¡Pero que dices! Si tu misma decías que no ibas a cumplir con sus deseos egoístas. ¿No lo recuerdas? - Piccolo trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿Que opción me queda? Es mi culpa que ahora esté muerto. Además... se lo debo. - Le contestó Azuki. - De todos modos no quiero seguir hablando más de este tema. Piccolo, Gohan, Goku y Chichi, gracias por su hospitalidad. - Dijo Azuki, y con esto decidió retirarse. Sin embargo, sintió como alguien le sujetaba el brazo.

- ¡Prometiste que nos ayudarías a entrenar para acabar con esos androides! ¿No me digas que te vas porque te dan miedo? ¿Eres una cobarde! - Dijo Piccolo tratando de encubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. El quería decirle lo importante que se había vuelto en su vida. Pero..aun no estaba seguro de ello.

- ¡No digas tonterías! No tengo porque dar explicaciones y mucho menos a tí!- Dijo soltándose de la mano de Piccolo.

- ¡Pero... no puedes irte! - Le gritó Piccolo. ¡Ups! no creía que había dicho eso. Azuki le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Porque no debería irme? ¡¿Que me retiene en este lugar?! ¿Acaso me necesitas?

Azuki miró fijamente a Piccolo a los ojos. Si el le pedía que se quedase a su lado, no podría evitar hacerlo. Azuki aún amaba a aquel estúpido namek. Si ella se iba es porque a pesar de todos los sacrificios que había hecho hasta ahora no habían valido en absoluto la pena.

- ¡Contéstame! - Le gritó, desesperada por no recibir una respuesta de una vez por todas.

- No, no quise decir eso. Simplemente podrías ser de ayuda contra esos androides. - Dijo Piccolo, aún no muy seguro de que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- Ya veo... Adiós Piccolo. - Dijo Azuki, sin poder evitar mostrarle a Piccolo lo mal que le había sentado aquella respuesta.

Sin más Azuki decidió irse. Por primera vez en su vida, Azuki se dió por vencida en algo que realmente quería. ¿Sería que finalmente estaba madurando? ¿Que ahora entendía mejor las cosas? Quien sabe el motivo, pero eso lo odiaba, y hubiese preferido no sentir nada en aquel momento, y dejarse llevar por lo que le pedía su corazón.

Piccolo contempló como la nave de Azuki se alejaba del planeta Tierra. ¡Era un idiota! No podía decirle a Azuki realmente como se sentía. ¡Esto era ridículo! ¿Porque demonios se sentía tan mal? ¿Porque demonios le hacía sentirse tan mal el hecho de que Azuki se fuese? Eso... eso era lo que él quería desde un principio. Esto era lo mejor, y mientras antes lo entendiese, antes volvería todo a la normalidad. Pero... el no quería volver a la normalidad...no...no sabía bien que era lo que quería.

**En NuevoVegita:**

- Señor Paragus. Parece ser que el rey Sambock ha sido asesinado por el príncipe Vegeta. Creo ha llegado el momento de tomar el poder sobre este planeta.

- Si, creo que eso sería lo adecuado. Pero me preocupa el príncipe Vegeta. Hay que hacer algo para que no interfiera en nuestros planes.- Explicaba Pargus, que se encontraba sentado cerca de su hijo Broly. - Él sería el heredero al trono de Sambock por ser hijo directo del Rey Vegita, y por tanto podría gobernar al lado de la princesa Azuki.

- Pero el rey Sambock tenía planeado casar a la princesa Azuki con el príncipe Erick del planeta Shinkito. ¿Qué hariamos con él?

paragus, tras meditar las posibilidades que tenía ante los recientes sucesos, finalmente se le ocurrió un plan que seguramente pondría fin a sus problemas.

- Quiero que me preparen un planeta donde pueda engañar a Vegeta. Le diremos que los Sayayins que estabamos en contra del rey Sambock vivimos allí, y lo invitaremos a gobernarlo, así podré conseguir que Broly acabe con él. Una vez que el príncipe Vegeta sea eliminado podremos gobernar Nuevo Vegita y hacer que sea mi hijo Broly quien se case con la princesa Azuki.... aunque... esa chiquilla seguramente nos traiga problemas, mmm, invitala también a ella, vamos a necesitar acabar con todos los estorbos. Si Azuki no coopera con nuestro plan, la eliminaremos allí mismo. - Ordenó Paragus a sus súbditos.

- Si señor, ¿Y que hacemos con el príncipe Erick? - Le dijo uno de sus súbditos.

- Vayan y destruyan el planeta Shinkito. Así nos encargaremos de quitarnos esos estorbos. - Ordenó Paragus.

- ¡Si señor! - Contestó uno de sus súbditos, retirándose para poder hacer realidad los deseos de su amo.

_Continuará....

* * *

_

_¡¡Gracias a Lutari_noe87, Dulce-vg, juanis, yo (esperemos encuentres pronto un nick XD) y Phoenix Spawn__ por sus reviews!! Me han hecho muy pero muy feliz :D  
_


	9. El legendario Supersayayin

_Perdón por la tardanza. Creo que estos meses voy a tardar algo más en actualizar, estoy muy liada de trabajo y no me da tiempo a escribir mucho. Espero sean pacientes, prometo actualizar en cuanto me sea posible, pero no se preocupen que no pienso abandonar el Fic, odio ver fics sin terminar y este no será uno de ellos. Espero comprendan mi situación UU. Bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El legendario SuperSayayin**

Azuki finalmente había llegado al planeta donde había crecido. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar sentir una gran nostalgia recordando todo su vida al lado de su padre, la forma en que consentía todos sus caprichos y las largas tardes en su padre la llevaba de compras o a donde ella quisiese. ¿Porqué había matado ese sinvergüenza a su padre? Sabía que lo que había hecho su padre estaba mal pero ese no era motivo para matarlo de esa forma tan sanguinaria. Azuki nunca debió encapricharse de esa forma con Piccolo. Todo esto era debido a su obsesión en aquel namek! ¡¿Pero como pudo haberse enamorado de esa forma?! ¡¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo?! Esto era imperdonable, todo esto había llevado a la muerte de su padre, y ahora debía hacerse responsable de sus actos, en cierto modo, aquel acontecimiento le hizo madurar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora ella debía encargarse del planeta que su padre había gobernado por tantos años y casarse con el príncipe Erick, tan como su padre lo había querido.

En ese momento, Azuki se dirigió a su habitación donde estuvo llorando por horas, hasta que una indeseable visita le interrumpió.

- Señorita Azuki, viene a buscarla un tal Paragus. Creo que es referente a su matrimonio arreglado con el príncipe Erick. - Un vigilante le avisó. Azuki estaba confusa. ¿Quién demonios era Paragus?

- Buenas tardes bellísma princesa. - Saludó cortésmente el extraño sayayin a la extrañada Azuki, que recién se encontraba saliendo de su habitación.

- ¿Quién es usted y que quierea en mi palacio? - Le contestó aún un poco tensa por haber sido interrumpida en tal situación.

- El príncipe Erick me ha mandado aquí para concretaros una cita para que así podáis hablar en persona. El príncipe Erick conoce su actual situación y desea sanjar este asunto cuanto antes. Desea verla para concretar todos los detalles de la boda. Me ha dicho que quiere verla dentro de tres días en un planeta vecino. - Le contestó a la sayayin sin dudar ni un segundo en sus palabras.

- De acuerdo. Quiero acabar de una vez por todas con este asunto. - Contestó Azuki resignada al destino que le aguardaba.

- Perfecto, dentro de tres días uno de los sirvientes del príncipe Erick vendrá a recogerla, esté lista por favor. - respondió el extraño visitante retirándose del castillo.

**En el planeta Tierra:**

Los guerreros Z se encontraban teniendo una gran fiesta en el bosque, de vez en cuando sabían que debían tomarse un descanso tras su duro entrenamiento. Piccolo era el único que no se encontraba allí, después de lo que había pasado con Azuki quería estar un tiempo a sólas, aunque sus amigos siempre lo habían visto como una persona solitaria, y no les extrañaba no tenerlo por allí, además muchos de ellos aún le temían por ser el hijo del rey de los demonios.

De repente, su fiesta fue interrumpida por una gran nave que aterrizó en la Tierra muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, y una vez abiertas sus compuertas, salió de ella un extraño guerrero que extrañamente buscaba al príncipe Vegita, se trataba ni más ni menos del mismo guerrero que había visitado a Azuki hace unos días.

- ¡Señor Vegeta! - Gritó el extraño guerrero.

- ¡Quienes rayos son ustedes! - Gritó agresivamente Vegeta, no entendiendo la sorpresiva visita.

- ¡Lo buscamos por todas partes su majestad! - Dijo Paragus inclinándose ante el príncipe sayayin.

- Tu eres un sayayin. - Dijo Vegeta pudiendo notar que de aquel guerrero asomaba una cola característica de su raza guerrera.

- Si majestad, mi nombre es Paragus, justamente venía a buscarlo por ese motivo. Estamos creando un nuevo planeta Vegita y querríamos que usted gobierne ese planeta. ¡Queremos hacer un planeta con la raza más poderosa! - Dijo Paragus emocionado. Vegeta sólo gruño y se retiró. - El único capaz de derrotar al Supersayayin legendario es usted. Le pido que lo piense detenidamente.

- Pero si ese planeta que quieren crear ya existe. Es Nuevo Vegita, hace poco que descubrí la existencia de ese planeta, ¡Así que lárguense con ellos y déjenme tranquilo!

- Si, nosotros también conocemos su existencia, pero este planeta es completamente nuevo, somos todos los guerreros sobrevivientes del incidente contra Freezer, y por tal enemigos naturales del rey Sambock. - Completó el guerrero sayayin.

- A ese payaso lo he eliminado ya. - Agregó Vegeta con su sonrisa característica. - ¡Si no quieren que haga lo mismo con ustedes será mejor que se largen! - Volvió a gritarles, ya que parecían que no entendían.

- Señor Vegeta, no sea tan obstinado. Sólo queremos que nos acompañe y nos gobierne como todo un príncipe Sayayin, extrañamos la forma de gobernar del rey Vegeta y sabemos que usted seguirá correctamente sus pasos. Por favor, ¡Sólo acompáñenos! - Rogó Paragus viendo que no podía convencer tan fácilmente al terco sayayin.

- ¡Vaya que lata! De acuerdo, sólo los acompañaré. De todos modos no quiero que manchen el nombre de mi padre. - Dijo Vegeta con tono despectivo hacia los recién llegados. Posiblemente si los acompañaba podría destruir aquel planeta y hacer que lo dejaran en paz.

- ¡Muchas gracias Sr. Vegeta! - Finalmente concluyó Páragus realmente felíz de haber podido convencer al terco de Vegeta. Tras haber decidido esto, se dirigieron a la nave en busca del planeta que quería rehabilitar para los seguidores del Rey Vegeta.

Todos los demás vieron como partía Vegeta rápidamente hacia su destino, especialmente Bulma se quedó bastante consternada con este evento, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada de no volver a ver a Vegeta, hacia poco que Vegeta y ella habían empezado a verse de otra forma. Mientras tanto, Goku se había enterado de este recién acontecimiento gracias a su amigo Kahio-Sama, quien le avisaba siempre de estas extrañas situaciones. Así que repentinamente desapareció de una reunión de padres en la que se encontraba con Chichi. Por supuesto, dejándola en ridículo como de costumbre.

**En el planeta Nuevo Vegita:**

Azuki finalmente estaba dentro de aquella nave que la llevaría a ver al príncipe Erick, o bueno... eso era lo que ella creía. Finalmente pudo vislumbrar aquel planeta en el que aquel extraño Sayayin la había citado el día anterior. Era un planeta desolado, sin embargo a lo lejos se veían unas cuantas construcciones, Azuki no entendía porque el príncipe Erick la había citado en un sitio tan poco agradable tratándose de un sitio en el que supuestamente trataría de ganar su corazón.

- Bienvenida princesa Azuki. El príncipe Erick y el Señor Paragus llegarán dentro de poco, han tenido que hacer una parada antes de venir. - Dijo uno de los sirvientes de aquel extraño sayayain. Azuki asintió y se dispuso a esperar la llegada de su futuro marido. Sin embargo, no podía evitar darle vueltas al hecho de haber abandonado a aquel hombre del que se había enamorado, aún le dolía no estar a su lado. ¿Porqué no lo podía olvidar? Después de todo lo que había pasado....¡Ella seguía pensando en ese estúpido namek!

- ¡El señor Paragus ha llegado! - Gritó un sirviente tras abrir las compuertas de la nave que recién había aterrizado.

Azuki se quedó de piedra tras ver que de aquella nave salía aquel hombre que había asesinado a su padre, y lo peor de todo....¿Dónde demonios estaba el príncipe Erick? Algo raro estaba sucediendo y a Azuki esto no lo gustaba un pelo, y muy molesta se dirigió hacia los recién llegados.

- ¿Me puedes decir que demonios haces tu aquí? - Gritó Azuki a aquel malvado que había asesinado a sangre fría a su padre. Vegeta sólo la miró sorprendido, no entendía que hacía en ese planeta la hija del rey Sambock, ¿Acaso no era un planeta en contra de aquel guerrero traicionero?

- Buenos días señorita Azuki. - Saludó cortésmente Paragus a su invitada.

- ¡Donde está el príncipe Erick! ¡Quiero verlo ahora mismo! - Gritó Azuki desesperada al ver que algo no andaba bien.

- Lo siento señorita Azuki, el príncipe Erick no podrá venir hoy, pero en su lugar hemos traído al príncipe Vegeta para que usted lo vea morir por lo que le hizo a su padre. - Explicó Bardock a Azuki. Su plan iba marchando a la perfección.

- Un momento.... ¿Que van a eliminarme? ¿Así que todo esto ha sido un engaño? ¡HAHAHA! Ya me lo esperaba, no crean que podrán conmigo tu y tus ridículos soldados. - Contestó Vegeta sacásticamente ante los recientes sucesos.

- ¡BROLY! - Gritó Paragus.

- ¿Quien demonios es Broly? - Preguntó Vegeta curioso.

- Es el legendario SuperSayayin. Y él será quien se encargue de acabar contigo. - Dijo Paragus, acto seguido dirigó su mirada hacia la extrañada Azuki. - No se preocupe Señorita Azuki, Broly acabará con el infeliz que aniquiló a su padre.

Azuki estaba confusa mientras observaba el campo de batalla. Broly se había dirigido directamente a atacar a su primo Vegeta sin darle oportunidad para contestar. realmente este guerrero era muy poderoso. Azuki notó que el guerrero llevaba una diadema...¿Sería acaso otro talismán de los aumentan la fuerza?.. No, eso era imposible, que ella supiese sólo había un par de ellos... aunque podría ser que hubiesen encontrado la forma de reutilizarlos. Vegeta estaba al borde de la muerte cuando de la nada aparecieron mágiamente nuevos guerreros en el campo de batalla.

- Ka...Kakarotto. - Dijo Vegeta que apenas se podía sostener en pie.

- ¡Quienes son ustedes! ¡Respóndanme! - Gritó Goku enojado con aquellos guerreros. No soportaba ver la forma en que habían engañado a Vegeta.

Sin embargo, Paragus no se tomó la molestia de contestarle y Broly se acercó rápidamente a Goku dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara. Goku pudo ver la gran fuerza que aquel guerrero tenía, así que sin dudarlo ni un segundo utilizó toda su fuerza en contraatacar. Krillin, el maestro Roshi, Puar, Yamcha y Oolong se dedicaron a mirar fijamente la batalla, estaban petrificados con la fuerza que ambos guerreros tenían y tanto Krillin como Yamcha decidieron no intervenir en la batalla, sin embargo Gohan no quería quedarse atrás por lo que se dirigió a tratar de ayudar a su padre.

Azuki miraba espantada lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquellos guerreros que había conocido en la Tierra estaban en ese planeta, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella no quería saber más de ellos! ¿Y porque Piccolo no estaba allí? ¡Diablos! ¿Porque tenía que acordarse de aquel maldito que tanto la había hecho sufrir? Sin embargo, su corazón latía fuertemente con al simple idea de volver a verlo. Sólo le quedaba esperar a ver si aparecía pronto.

Goku estaba luchando con mucha dificultad contra el temeroso sayayin. No quería admitirlo, pero era invencible. Gohan le había dado unos cuantos golpes pero sin ningún resultado. Broly era un sanguinario y sabían que no pararía hasta que pudiesen acabar con el.

Finalmente en la pelea apareció un guerrero más, uno al que Azuki había estado esperando ver. Piccolo había llegado recientemente a aquel planeta, salvando a Gohan como era su costumbre.

- ¡Gracias señor Piccolo!- gritó el pequeño guerrero.

- No te preocupes Gohan, aunque es una deshonra no ser capáz de usar la teletransportación, me hubiese gustado llegar antes. - Explicó el namek dirigiéndose tanto al pequeño como a Goku. Con esto la batalla continuó.

Azuki no pudo evitar sentirse atraída nuevamente por los movimientos de aquel namek que meses antes había conquistado su corazón. Sin poder controlarlo siquiera, de los ojos de Azuki brotaron un par de lágrimas. **  
**

Piccolo aun no había notado su presencia, por lo que aún no se había percatado de cómo le veía mientras luchaba. Azuki no sabía a quien debía apoyar, ya que aquellos guerreros venían a eliminar al asesino de su padre. Pero... no podía defraudar a Piccolo. Ella sabía que tras perder el talismán su fuerza no era la misma, por lo que decidió esperar para ver si su amado era capáz de derrotar al aquel malvado monstruo, aunque bien sabía que deseaba ver a Vegeta eliminado.

Goku y Piccolo estaban luchando a muerte contra este gran guerrero. Debían matarlo cuanto antes pero ni los dos juntos podían contra el. En cierto momento Broly cogió a ambos guerreros por la cabeza, torturándolos un poco más antes de matarlos. Azuki no pudo contener su rabia ante la idea de ver muerto a otro ser querido por lo que decidió interrumpir aquella sanguinaria batalla. Sin embargo aún le costaba comprender su nivel de fuerza sin el talismán, por lo que se acercó al guerrero dándole una fuerte patada por la espalda, pero para su desgracia, no le causó ningún daño, aunque si consiguió llamar la atención del guerrero consiguiendo así que soltase a los otros dos guerreros.

- ¡Broly, no te atrevas a hacerle daño! ¡¡Recuerda que debes casarte con ella para poder conquistar el planeta NuevoVegita!! - Gritó Paragus a su hijo. Sin embargo, éste no le hizo ningún caso y se dirigió a atacarla, pero fue detenido por aquella extraña diadema que llevaba en su cabeza. Azuki se quedó de piedra al ver como el guerrero había regresado nuevamente a ser un simple guerrero sayayin. Piccolo y Goku que aún podían sostenerse sobre si mismos tuvieron la misma reacción.

Sin embargo, la rabia de Broly era tal que destruyó esa diadema trasformándose en Supersayayin, y con ello incapacitando a su padre de controlarlo ni un segundo más, y tras intentar arreglar el aparato destruido, Paragus no se dió cuenta de que su propio hijo le había golpeado tan fuertemente que perdió la vida con un sólo golpe. Finalmente nada ni nadie podrían impedir al sanguinario supersayayin acabara con los intrusos... y ciertamente, no le molestaría tener que casarse con la bella Azuki. Boly atacó de nuevo a nuestros dos guerreros, y tras verse libre de amenaza cogió a la indefensa sayayin dirigiéndose a una nave para huir con ella a dominar su planeta.

***-***

Piccolo, Goku y los demás tardaron tiempo en reaccionar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus heridas eran graves pero afortunadamente Bulma había captado sus coordenadas y se dirigió rápidamente a donde éstos se encontraban, sanándolos gracias a las semillas senzu que había obtenido del maestro Karin.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién les hizo esto? - Preguntó Bulma angustiada a Goku mientras veía la masacre que había causado el sanguinario guerrero sayayin.

- Se trata de Broly, el hijo de Paragus. Parece ser que el es el legendario Supersayayin. - Contestó Vegeta sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba. - Estamos perdidos. - Dijo sonriendo sarcástiamente.

- ¿Legendario supersayayin? - Preguntó Goku.

- Si, hay una leyenda sobre el legendario Supersayayin. Parece ser que se trata del sayayin mas poderoso de toda nuestra raza. - Dijo Vegeta apretando fuertemente los puños, pareciera que le molestaba bastante el hecho de que ese sujeto fuera aquel ser legendario.

- Pues sea supersayayin o no no podemos dejarnos derrotar por esa escoria. - Gritó Piccolo.

- Si, además ese sujeto se llevó a Azuki, ¡Debemos ir a rescatarla! - Girtó Gohan, a pesar de que habían empezado con mal pie se había encariñado con la sayayin.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Preguntó Piccolo, siendo francos, no se había dado cuenta de esto debido a que, al igual que Goku, había perdido el conocimiento en aquel momento. Piccolo empezó a sentirse muy preocupado por la sayayin. El oyó claramente como la intención de Paragus era comprometerla en matrimonio con su hijo, aquel guerrero sanguinario. ¡Demonios! De por si ya había aceptado perderla y verla casada con otro pero que fuese precisamente aquel guerrero le daba terror. No, el debía ir a rescatarla y de paso ¡Matar a ese mono asesino! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Porque su fuerza no era suficiente para acabar con él!?

- Piccolo... ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Goku interrumpiéndolo drásticamente. Piccolo no había notado que se sentía tan mal. Tanto era así que por primera vez en su vida alguien se había percatado de que tenía un problema. Pero no era momento para sentimentalismos, esto debía de resolverse pronto y debían partir cuanto antes, por lo que su única respuesta fue darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la nave en la que había llegado, él no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Todos entendieron la indirecta en cuanto ir a la nave, Piccolo nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos, y siendo francos, ellos creían que era un motivo más de orgullo que nada relacionado con Azuki, ese aspecto Piccolo lo había cuidado bastante bien, no quería que le dejasen de tener miedo si se enteraban de que en su corazón empezaban a surgir esos complicados sentimientos humanos.

- ¡¿Están seguros de lo que están haciendo!? ¡¿Saben que se trata del legendario SuperSayayin?! ¡¿Saben que es invencible?! ¡Deberíamos dejarlo como está si no quieren morir!

- Lo siento Vegeta. Pero alguien como él debe ser eliminado. Además, tu sabes que yo nunca me niego a luchar contra alguien más fuerte! - Gritó Goku.

- ¿!Pero de que demonios estas hablando!? No creo que nadie quiera ir a esa misión suicida. Salvo ese estúpdio namek!

- ¡Por supuesto! Ese maldito no puede ser más fuerte que nosotros. ¡Debemos acabar con el! - Se defendió a si mismo Piccolo.

- ¿Realmente son esas tus verdaderas intenciones?... ¿O no será que quieres rescatar a tu querida princesita? - Le contestó Vegeta en tono burlón.**  
**

- ¿¡De que demonios estás hablando!? - Contestó nervioso. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a dejarlo en evidencia?!

- ¡Vamos namek! Cuando vas a afrontar lo que sientes por esa sayayin. No te culpo, es una sayayin de sangre azul y además es hermosa. - Sin embargo, Goku, Yamcha y Krillin no pudieron evitar reírse un poco ante lo que había dicho Vegeta. ¿Piccolo con una chica? Eso en la vida.

- Vamos Vegeta, ¡No digas tonterías! Además los nameks son asexuales. ¿No es así Piccolo? - Goku dijo mirando con su gran sonrisa a su verde amigo.

- Si, si, lo que tu digas. - Dijo Piccolo tratando de que le dejasen tranquilo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una ligera tonalidad púrpura cubriera sus mejillas. trató de ocultarlo, pero fue muy tarde.

- No... ¡No puede ser! - Goku dijo sorprendido. Piccolo siempre ocultaba todo acerca de su vida, pero esta vez a pesar de sus palabras podían darse cuenta que mentía.

- ¡¿De verdad Piccolo?! No creí que alguien como tu alguna vez fuese a enamorarse! - Gritó Yamcha no pudiendo evitar soltar una risa ante la situación.

- ¡Como no cierren el pico pienso matarlos a todos ahora mismo! - Girtó Piccolo gruñendo, esta era justamente la razón por la que no pensaba contarles absolutamente nada de ese asunto.**  
**

Finalmente todos se habían dirigido a aquella nave, sabían que debían eliminar a aquel sayayin y salvar a los descendientes de la raza sayayin (aunque se tratasen de descendientes del rey Sambock), además Goku no podía estar más emocionado al pensar en enfrentarse nuevamente con aquel guerrero, realmente disfrutaba las peleas con seres tan poderosos. Cada quien tenía un motivo para pelear, Vegeta debía recuperar su orgullo como príncipe Sayayin, Piccolo debía rescatar a Azuki aunque siguiese sin querer admitirlo, Goku quería un poco de diversión, y el resto iban apoyando a sus valerosos amigos. Pero... ¿Podrán realmente vencer al legendario supersayayin?

_Continuará....._


	10. El rescate de Azuki

_Perdonen la demora, de verdad que he estado muy liada con el trabajo. Pero bueno, como he prometido, no abandonaré hasta ver este fic terminado ;P. _

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El rescate de Azuki  
**

Azuki despertó en su antiguo hogar. Aún estaba algo dormida, pero eso no le impidió notar que una tela extraña cubría su piel. Por alguna extraña razón llevaba puesto un vestido de novia, se trataba de un hermoso vestido blanco adornado con flores blancas, no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí ni lo que había pasado antes, sin embargo, pasados unos minutos empezó a recordarlo todo, desde el momento en el que la habían engañado hasta el momento en el que había sido raptada por ese extraño sayayin. ¡Dios, esto tenía que ser una broma! O simplemente un castigo divino, ya que ahora era ella la que se encontraba entre rejas. Pero Azuki no iba a permitir esto, no, por algo ella era una princesa sayayin, y no iba a dejar que un maniático loco la tuviese atada a su antojo en su propia casa.

Azuki se levantó rápidamente de aquella cama, y rompiendo un poco aquel vestido para moverse con más libertad, se dirigió hacia a la puerta. Ella sabía que esas paredes estaban hechas de un material bastante resistente, pero afortunadamente conocía una forma de derribarlas.

**En una nave en medio de la galaxia:**

Los guerreros Z se dirigían en busca de aquel sayayin llamado Broly que horas antes había escapado de aquel lúgubre planeta. Goku estaba emocionado esperando su reencuentro con ese sujeto, sin embargo, todos los demás estaban aterrados ante la idea de enfrentarse nuevamente a aquel guerrero. Aunque el hecho de poder ayudar a su amigo les daba el animo que necesitaban, sabían que ya de por si el hecho de que Piccolo estuviese enamorado era extraño, y sabían que si no rescataban a esa chica, posiblemente fuese la ultima oportunidad de Piccolo de encontrar a alguien para compartir su vida, todo el mundo le temía, y sabían que a menos de que se tratase de algún extraño alienígena, ningún ser viviente querría siquiera acercarse a él. Piccolo entreoía los cotilleos de aquellos terrícolas, realmente él no podía llamarlos amigos, el siempre había sido una persona solitaria y ese término no entraba en su vocabulario. Piccolo prefirió no interferir en aquellos comentarios, aunque siendo francos, si fuese por él ya habría aniquilado a todos los allí presentes, pero sabía que les necesitaba para esta ultima batalla. Sin embargo, llegó un punto en que su paciencia se vió colmada.

- ¡¡Ya cállense si no quieren que los mate a todos ahora mismo!! - Gritó el namek furioso, haciendo callar a todos los que en ese momento se encontraban cotilleando. Vegeta solo observaba la situación, para él todo esto era un entretenido espectáculo, cómo le divertía ver a todos aquellos terrícolas bulándose de aquel namek, siendo francos a Vegeta le simpatizaba aquel alienígena, pero como todos sabemos el carácter agrio de Vegeta impedía ver cuales eran sus verdaderos pensamientos. Vegeta sabía que el hecho de que todos se encontrasen burlándose del namek era debido a sus comentarios, pero bueno, traer un poco de diversión para un viaje tan largo no venía nada mal.

Tras pasar algunas horas llenas de tensión en los terícolas debido a las amenazas de su temeroso compañero, todos los tripulantes de aquella nave empezaban a vislumbrar por fin el planeta de NuevoVegita. Para Piccolo no tenía gran misterio, pero para todos los demás era algo asombroso, en especial para el príncipe Vegeta, ya que ese planeta le recordaba bastante al planeta Vegita en el que pasó sus primeros años de vida.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron aterrizar, un montón de guardias trataron de impedirles el paso, pero para nuestros guerreros fueron pan comido, aquellos guardias se trataban de una raza llamada Crawlers de un planeta lejano, eran una especie de lagartos mutuantes que poseían mucha fuerza y comúnmente eran usadas en ese planeta como guardias o esclavos. Pero siendo francos, no le llegaban ni a los talones a nuestros amigos sayayins.

Tras ser guiados por el malhumorado namek, finalmente todos lograron llegar a la habitación donde Piccolo fue secuestrado. Sus amigos realmente no sabían lo que había pasado entre él y Azuki cuando se lo llevaron, prefería mantenerlo en secreto, era humillante. Finalmente Piccolo abrió aquella puerta por la que una vez salió huyendo para encontrarse aquella habitación vacía. Extrañamente ni Broly ni Azuki se encontraban allí, pero un enorme agujero se veía atravesar los muros imbatibles de aquella habitación, parecía ser que Azuki había escapado.

**En el gran salón de baile de aquel enorme castillo:**

Broly se preparaba para su gran boda con la bella princesa sayayin, llevaba años esperando ese momento, sabía del plan de su padre años atrás, pero también sabía que no podía llevarse acabo mientras existiese el rey Sambock que poseía aquel poderoso talismán. Finalmente podían hacer realidad su sueño de gobernar aquel planeta. Pero una pieza del juego había cambiado en aquel juego, se trataba de Paragus. Broly ya no le necesitaba, por su culpa pasó toda su vida con una diadema que le impedía usar toda su fuerza, pero ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, empezando con casarse con la bella sayayin y consumar su matrimonio.

- Tráiganme a la princesa Azuki. - Decía Broly mientras se terminaba de vestir adecuadamente para la ocación. Los asustados guardias no dudaron ni un segundo en cumplir sus órdenes. - Pronto este planeta estará bajo mi poder. - Decía para si mientras veía a los pequeños Crawlers retirarse.

Mientras tanto Azuki se encontraba fuera del palacio, estaba planeando alguna estrategia para derrotar aquel maniático, cuando de repente sus ojos vislumbraron cierta nave que había aterrizado en sus dominios. Piccolo había venido a rescatarla. ¿Pero... porqué? Todo había quedado claro entre ellos, y siendo francos no había motivo para que volviesen a por ella, fácilmente pudieron haberla dejado casarse con aquel hombre, esto no tenía nada que ver con su planeta, estaba en otra galaxia.... no tenía porque influirles. Aunque... conocía la sangre sayayin, y sabían que esto podría ser más un acto de orgullo por parte de suprimo, o un simple deseo de pelea del plebeyo de Kakkarotto. No, puede que no estuviesen allí por ella. Pero bueno, no era momento para pensar en tonterías, había que eliminar a su secuestrador, más tarde se preocuparía en ordenar sus emociones.

**En la habitación de Azuki:**

- ¡No se donde pueda estar esta mocosa! Estas paredes eran indestructibles, no se que habrá hecho para crear este agujero. - Explicaba Piccolo muy confuso.

- Pero Piccolo.... ¿Tu conoces este sitio?! - Preguntó Goku confuso.

- Sólo un poco, el tiempo que estuve aquí me enteré de algunas cosas. - Explicó Piccolo tratando de que no se notase el ligero tono púrpura que aparecía en sus mejillas, afortunadamente nadie se percató de ello.

- ¡Lo que no entiendo es donde demonios está ese estúpido de Broly! - Gritó Vegeta furioso. Así que, como debía haber hecho en un principio, salió en su búsqueda sabiendo que los demás le seguirían. Sin embargo una marabunta de Crawlers interrumpieron su camino, haciendo reír de una manera muy cínica a nuestro malhumorado sayayin.

- ¡No me hagan reír! Voy a ser bondadoso con ustedes, si no quieren morir ¡Apártense! - Vegeta gritó intimidando a los Crawlers. En ese momento Broly apareció en escena. Vegeta se estremeció, en su interior le daba terror volver a ver al Legendario SuperSayayin, ya que la leyenda lo describía como invencible.

- Veo que han decidido venir a la celebración de mi boda. - Dijo Broly con una sonrisa en su rostro. Piccolo no pudo evitar sentirse furioso con aquel comentario y sin controlar mucho sus acciones se dirigió a atacar al guerrero. Goku lo siguió sabiendo lo que debería estar sintiendo el namek, sin embargo los dos fueron noqueados rápidamente por aquel poderoso guerrero legendario. Vegeta miró a sus amigos inconscientes en el suelo, y al ver que aquel super guerrero se acercaba hacia el, decidió contraatacar, él era el príncipe de los sayayins, y no huiría de nadie que se interpusiese en su camino, aunque eso significara la muerte.

- ¡ALTO! - Azuki gritó, finalmente había llegado al campo de batalla.

- No permité que se derrame sangre en mi casa. Acabemos de una vez por todas con este asunto. Y con esto sacó una larga espada. Sin embargo, sin que se diesen cuenta, la sayayin no tenía pensado atacar al guerrero, ya que colocó la punta de la filosa arma en su estómago.

- Si yo muero no podrás gobernar este planeta. Por muy poderoso que seas sabrás muy bien como somos los sayayins y cómo podemos gobernarnos entre nosotros. Tu no eres un guerrero de sangre azul por lo que si no te casas conmigo ningún otro sayayin te respetará.

Broly no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la sayayin. Tenía razón, sabía que no cualquier sayayin podía gobernar a otros sayayins, era algo genético, y él sabía muy que su familia no era proveniente de una familia real, su única opción era casarse con ella para poder obtener ese poder. La última princesa sayayin... ¿Qué podía hacer?

Piccolo había despertado recién había llegado Azuki, y se encontraba observando la escena extrañado. Pero... ¿¡Quien era esa chica!? La Azuki que ella conocía era egoísta y caprichosa. ¿Será que la pequeña princesa había madurado de esa forma después de todo lo que había pasado? O sería que tendría algo entre manos. De todos modos, no iba a esperar a averiguarlo.

Goku también había despertado, y tras mirarse fijamente pensaron en una manera de inmovilizarlo. Y sin más aprovecharon sus ultimas fuerzas para contraatacar. Cuando Vegeta vió que su mortal enemigo estaba siendo inmovilizado por Kakarotto y el namek,decidió que era momento de usar todas sus fuerzas para atravesarle la cabeza con un rayo letal. Tan poderoso que debía ser aquel guerrero, y sin embargo tan fácil que podía ser derrotarlo. A Azuki le aqueó un poco la sangrienta escena, pero bueno, finalmente su planeta estaba nuevamente a salvo.

Tras la derrota del Legendario SuperSayayin los guerreros fueron curados por los sirvientes de la princesa Azuki y, tras estar en condiciones para poder irse, había llegado la hora de regresar a su planeta. Todos estaban preparando la nave para el largo recorrido, mientras Piccolo se encontraba recostado en una columna del castillo, para él aun quedaba una duda... ¿Azuki volvería con ellos o cumpliría con su obligación para gobernar su planeta? Tendría acaso la princesa Azuki a alguien lo suficientemente capacitado para tomar su puesto? Piccolo se encontraba algo consternado, no quería perder nuevamente a Azuki, pero tampoco quería decirle lo que realmente sentía, en el fondo temía que realmente ella ya no sintiese nada por él. Pero... ¿Que demonios estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¿Desde cuando al príncipe de los demonios le importa estar al lado de alguien?.. Pero Azuki era diferente.. ¡Basta! De todos modos eso era algo imposible. ¡Ella debía quedarse en su planeta!

- Piccolo...- La princesa Sayayin interrumpió sus pensamientos. Piccolo la miró a los ojos, no sabemos exactamente que es lo que pasaría por su mente, pero no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más.

- Creo...que he empezado a entender ese sentimiento del que tanto me hablabas. - Dijo Piccolo apartando su mirada de ella y enfocándola en los otros guerreros que le acompañaban, que en ese momento se encontraban subiendo proviciones al interior de la nave. Azuki le miró confusa, pero tras meditarlo, pudo entender a que se refería. No se lo estaba diciendo directamente, pero ella sabía que su adorado namek empezaba a sentir algo profundo hacia ella. Tal vez sería la ultima vez que estarían juntos, que más daría si intentaba nuevamente demostrarle que lo que ella sentía por él aún exisitía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la dulce sayayin se tiró a sus brazos y cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos le dió un beso allí mismo.

Todo era confuso, pero Piccolo esta vez aceptó gustoso aquella muestra de cariño. Es más, era de tal manera que decidío acercarla aún más a él, besándola apasionadamente. Aquella hipnosis era tal, que no se percataron de todas las personas que tenían a su alrededor. Vegeta decidió retirarse, a pesar de lo rudo que era, el amor era algo a lo que le tenía respeto, y más ahora que él también empezaba a sentir algo por aquella terrícola de pelo verde azul. Goku, Krillin y el pequeño Gohan se miraron en señal de alegría, realmente no esperaban que esto ocurriese. Por otro lado Yamcha, Puar, Oolong y el maestro Roshi no pudieron evitar reírse un poco, la verdad les parecía algo un poco cómico, o más bien, algo muy extraño.

Finalmente el beso de nuestros dos protagonistas terminó. Y tras separarse se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro.

- Azuki... tu... ¿Volverás a la Tierra con nosotros no es así? - Le mencionó tratando de disimular. Azuki estaba muy contenta con el hecho de ver que Piccolo deseaba que volviese con ellos, sin embargo recordó algo que le hizo quedarse pálida. - ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó consternado el namek. De los ojos de Azuki se empezaron a salir lágrimas preocupando a Piccolo.

- No puedo....debo quedarme aquí. Mi padre ha muerto y ahora debo quedarme a gobernar NuevoVegita, se lo debo, él está muerto por mi culpa. - Piccolo la miró fijamente, ciertamente aquella niña berrinchuda había madurado tras la muerte de su padre, y la entedía perfectamente, sabía que era su obligación quedarse en aquel planeta.

- Piccolo....- Le interrumpió la bella sayayin. - ¿No te gustaría quedarte conmigo? - Piccolo no se había planteado esa posibilidad. ¿Y si laccedía a quedarse? Pero... Estaba todo el asunto de los androides... no es que le tuviese cariño a la Tierra pero no podía permitir que esos seres la destruyesen, y ciertamente le había cogido cariño a Goku y los demás. Aunque...¿Qué pintaba alguien como él en aquel planeta, aunque pensándolo bien, él tampoco pertenecía a la Tierra, él se había quedado allí debido a los múltiples enemigos, sabía que si se iba a namek toda su vida sería muy aburrida.

- Imposible. Tengo que ayudar a Goku y a los demás a eliminar a esos poderosos androides.

- Piccolo... ¿Y si volviésemos a vernos dentro de 2 años? Una vez que ese asunto de los androides hubiese acabado. - propuso Azuki.

Piccolo no había pensado en aquella posibilidad, realmente no era una mala idea. Pero... ¿De verdad aquel sentimiento llamado amor podía llegar a durar tanto a pesar de la distancia? Bueno, llegados a este punto, Piccolo debía intentarlo, realmente era la única solución posible para poder estar al lado de aquella princesa sayayin.

- De acuerdo, nos volveremos a ver dentro de dos años. - Y con esta corta frase se alejó de ella. No quería alargar la despedida, sabía que podía caer en la tentación de no querer volver a la Tierra, pero seamos francos, Piccolo tiene el mismo espíritu de lucha que sus amigos sayayins, y sabía que si no luchaba en aquella batalla se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

- Piccolo, Azuki, ¡Vámonos!, aún debemos prepararnos para la llegada de los androides. - Gritó Goku. Sin embargo, les sorprendió ver que sólo Piccolo se dirigía a la nave.

- Azuki... ¿Tu no vienes? - Le preguntó el confundido sayayin. Pensaba que Piccolo y Azuki por fin se habían emparejado, entonces... ¿A qué se debe este cambio tan drástico?

- Vámonos Goku, ella no viene. - Contestó fríamente Piccolo pasando por su lado y entrando a la nave.

- ¿De que hablas? - Goku respondió algo confuso. Algo andaba mal y quería saberlo.

- Azuki debe quedarse aquí a cumplir con su obligación al igual que nosotros tenemos que volver a la Tierra a cumplir con la nuestra. - Tras terminar la frase Piccolo despareció entrando completamente en aquella nave que los llevaría a casa. Goku no entendía nada. ¿Habrán decidido no estar juntos? Bueno, ya le preguntaría más tarde a Piccolo por esos detalles. Ahora mismo debían aprovechar cada segundo para su arduo entrenamiento.

Finalmente aquella nave despegó del planeta NuevoVegita y por fin se dirigía a la Tierra, ya que sabían que dentro de dos años llegarían esos androides a invadir su planeta.

Azuki miró la nave alejarse de su planeta, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos derramasen lágrimas con aquella partida. Ella realmente esperaba que Piccolo la buscase dentro de dos años.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

_¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!!!_


	11. Final Feliz

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Final feliz**

Azuki esperaba a su amado mientras miraba por su ventana el bello cielo nocturno que cubría su planeta. Habían pasado ya dos largos años desde la últma vez que Piccolo y ella decidieron que se reunirían nuevamente. Pero... ¿Acaso Piccolo seguiría queriéndola? ¿Realmente volvería a su lado? Azuki no paraba de darle vueltas a aquel asunto mientras esperaba a que su amado Piccolo volviese con ella. Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde la fecha en que los androides llegarían. ¿Habrá muerto en el intento? ¿Habría conocido a otra chica? La verdad estaba muy confusa, y no paraba de darle vueltas a aquel asunto, pero desgraciadamente sabía que estaría así hasta que no lo viese a ver a su amado cerca.

Sin embargo, pasaban los días, Piccolo seguía sin aparecer y Azuki empezó a desesperarse aún más, aunque aún no perdía la fe, pero sabía que algo malo debía haber pasado. Azuki estaba tan desesperada que estaba ya planteándose la idea de ir en su búsqueda, pero desgraciadamente no podía, tenía demasiado trabajo en aquel planeta como para escaparse aunque sólo fueran unos cuantos días.

**En el planeta Tierra:**

Después de una larga batalla finalmente los guerreros Z habían aniquilado por completo a aquel monstruo llamado Cell. Goku había muerto en el intento y desgraciadamente no quiso regresar a la Tierra con su familia porque quería entrenar con Kaioh-sama en el más allá. Tras despedirse todos finalmente el pequeño Dende quedó a sólas con Piccolo, el cual recientemente se había fusionado con el antiguo Kamisama.

- Sr. Piccolo, ¿Usted piensa quedarse aquí?

- Si, debo entrenarte adecuadamente para que puedas convertirte en un buen Kamisama. - Dijo Piccolo fríamente. Dende solo asintió.

Piccolo no había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a Azuki años atrás, era simplemente que él ya no era el mismo tras su fusión con Kamisama. No sabía si la quería del mismo modo, y ciertamente él también tenía sus obligaciones en la Tierra, debía entrenar al pequeño Dende para que pudiese tomar su lugar.

- Yo creo que yo me podría encargar de entrenarlo adecuadamente. - Interrumpió Mr. Popo, él conocía muy bien la historia entre Piccolo y la bella princesa sayayin, debido a lo que ocurría con Kamisama. Piccolo sólo lo miró confuso, Mr. Popo le estaba dando la oportunidad de volver con Azuki y finalmente ser feliz a su lado, tal vez Piccolo sólo se estaba haciendo el tonto para evitar volver con ella, tenía miedo el gran cambio que eso podría suponer en su vida. ¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía pretextos para quedarse, Gohan ya era mayor y Goku había decidido quedarse en el otro mundo a entrenar. No tenía nada que lo atase. Tal vez, era lo mejor irse.

**En la montaña Paozu:**

Habían pasado unos días tras la derrota de Cell. Gohan se encontraba de regreso a casa después de haber pescado un gran pez globo esa tarde, su madre aún seguía deprimida tras la muerte de Goku, él intentaba ayudarla en todo lo que podía, pero lamentablemente su madre seguía sin querer salir de casa. Aunque en el fondo a Gohan le daba rabia la desición que había tomado su padre. ¿Porqué no quería volver con ellos? ¿Acaso amaba más entrenar que estar con su familia? Esa era una cosa que no soportaba de su padre, pero afortunadamente aún tenía al Sr. Piccolo, que casualmente acababa de aterrizar en su casa.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Piccolo. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? - Preguntó Gohan bastante animado tras ver de nuevo a su maestro.

- Gohan, tengo que hablar contigo. - Le dijo seriamente, preocupando al pequeño adolescente.

- Esta bien, sólo déjeme dejar esto en la cocina. - Dijo Gohan desapareciendo unos instantes dentro de aquella casa. Cuando finalmente había dejado todo en orden, rápidamente regresó a donde se encontraba su maestro, no quería hacerlo esperar, ya de por si las visitas que él hacía eran bastante cortas. Finalmente vió que Piccolo se encontraba montado en la rama de un árbol meditando mientras esperaba a su pequeño pupilo. Gohan sonrió, el señor Piccolo le ayudaba a relajarse y a olvidarse de todos los problemas que traía en aquel momento. Así que, levitando un poco en el aire, se dirigió a donde éste se encontraba.

- Gohan... - El pequeño lo miró tras oír su nombre. - He decidido que voy a volver a NuevoVegita. Se lo prometí a Azuki.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Piccolo también iba a irse? Pero... ¡Él era lo único que tenía! ¡Su padre estaba muerto, y su madre no podía mantenerse en pie por más de una hora! Que... ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡¿Cómo iba a poder con toda esa presión sobre sus hombros? El Sr. Piccolo lo iba a abandonar. ¡Eso no era justo! Gohan empezaba a enojarse, y Piccolo lo notó enseguida.

- No es justo. - Contestó el semisayayin. - ¡Mi padre me ha dejado cuidando de mi madre y ahora usted se va Sr. Piccolo! ¡Esto no es justo! - Dijo Gohan tratando de contener las lágrimas, realmente le había hecho rabiar el hecho de ver que su maestro también le abandonaría. Piccolo nuevamente estaba confuso, ¿Sería lo correcto irse y dejar a su único disípulo sólo? Gohan fue su primer amigo, la primera persona que le hablaba sin miedo. Realmente no quería dejarlo. ¿Porqué esta desición se tornaba tan complicada? ¡Maldición! ¡El no había contado con los sentimientos de Gohan!

Piccolo no se aclaraba y decidió ir a meditar. Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces desapareció en el horizonte, dejando a Gohan algo confuso. ¿Estaría siendo muy egoísta? Ciertamente no veía mucho al Sr. Piccolo, ¡Pero lo quería cerca, maldición! Quería contar con el, como siempre había contado, pero tampoco quería negarle esa felicidad de estar finalmente con alguien que quisiese. Gohan estuvo toda la noche despierto pensando en el daño que posiblemente le habría hecho a su maestro, le estaba negando la única oportunidad que tenía de ser feliz, además seamos honestos, Piccolo y él tampoco se veían tanto, era más bien el hecho de saber que lo tenía tan lejos. Tras caer en la cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a la única persona que realmente se había preocupado por él, decidió ir en busca de su maestro para disculparse.

Piccolo se encontraba meditando en su cascada favorita. Era un sitio que le agradaba mucho y le tranquilizaba. Quería ver si algo de calma le ayudaba a aclarar su mente y tomar finalmente una desición, afortunadamente el pequeño Gohan no tardó en llegar.

- Sr. Piccolo... - Interrumpió el pequeño adolescente la meditación de su maestro. - Perdóneme por la reacción que tuve hace unos momentos, no quería ser así de egoísta con usted. Es que, tras ver que mi padre no quería volver a la vida para estar con nosotros...lo siento Sr. Piccolo.

- Piccolo miró al pequeño adolescente al que hace solo algunos años se dedicó a entrenar. La verdad...lo que más le dolía de dejar la Tierra era no poder ver nuevamente a aquel chiquillo. Sin embargo, él podría visitarlos de vez en cuando, salvo los dos días que tenía que pasar en aquella nave, no era un inconveniente, y ciertamente si había alguna ocación especial no tendría ningún problema en volver. Además tal vez podría encontrar la forma de aprender la técnica de la teletrasportación, eso realmente podría ahorrarle muchos problemas.

- Gracias Gohan, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de si irme, pero... creo que es mi destino. - Dijo Piccolo sin siquiera mirar al pequeño semi sayayin. Realmente había cambiado en ese tiempo, y tras su fusión con Kamisama, se había vuelto una persona más serena. Aunque muy en el fondo, tampoco sabía si ese cambio le agradaría a la princesa sayayin.

Piccolo miró al pequeño a los ojos, y en un gesto de cariño colocó su mano sobre el negro cabello del pequeño. Gohan sonrió a su maestro, realmente estaba muy contento de que finalmente hubiese encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Además los sayayins tenían una larga vida al igual que los nameks, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por respecto a que ella envejeciese antes.

- Gohan, si alguna vez necesitas que venga a la Tierra por cualquier motivo no dudes en decírmelo. Se que la telepatía no servirá esta vez, pero me encargaré de conseguir un modo de comunicarme con este planeta. - Dijo Piccolo sonriendo a su alumno. - Nos volveremos a ver, Gohan. - Finalmente desapareció frente a los ojos de su alumno. Para Gohan no resultó extraño, esa era la forma usual de despedirse el Sr. Piccolo.

- Mucha suerte, Sr. Piccolo. - Dijo Gohan para si, realmente deseaba que a su maestro le fuese bien con aquella decición.

**En NuevoVegita:**

Azuki estaba completamente desesperada, ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Piccolo prometió volver a su lado y todo apuntaba a que no volvería. ¿Debería hacer caso a los dictados de su corazón e ir en su búsqueda? Sin embargo, por su mente pasaba la idea de que posiblemente él dudaba acerca de volver con ella, y si ese era el caso, prefería no volver a verlo, no quería enterarse de esa forma. Afortunadamente una nave aterrizó en sus dominios. Finalmente el amor de su vida había vuelto.

Tras haber pasado dos días de un largo viaje, Piccolo finalmente bajó de aquella nave. Aún no sabía si había tomado la desición correcta, pero al salir de allí vió como Azuki corrió a sus brazos. Piccolo había olvidado ya esa sensación de tenerla cerca. Aunque esta vez era diferente, realmente había extrañado a aquella sayayin. Sin más preámbulos y teniendo esta vez la iniciativa, cogió a Azuki por los hombros y la acercó a él, besándola apasionadamente. Para Azuki fue el mejor beso que había recibido de su parte, finalmente se sentía correspondida y no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lárgimas con tan una bienvenida tan pasional. Finalmente se dirigieron dentro del castillo, habían pasado dos largos años desde la útlima vez que se vieron y siendo sinceros querían algo de intimidad.

Esta era la primera vez que lo hacían de esa forma, siendo ambos correspondidos. Azuki estaba muy contenta. ¡Había vuelto a ver a su amado! ¡Finalmente estaba con ella! Piccolo también estaba extrañado con la situación, se sentía atado a esa pequeña sayayin de una forma diferente. Además, sentir a aquella chica a su merced era algo que increíble, y ciertamente nunca lo había disfrutado de esa forma. Se podría decir que fue una segunda primera vez para los recién enamorados, y la primera de muchas más que tendrían.

Los días transcurrían normalmente en aquel planeta, aunque cierto día, nuestro amigo namek recibió una visita inesperada, Gohan había aterrizado en aquel planeta haciéndoles una sorpresiva visita, el motivo de esta era que Bulma finalmente había terminado su nuevo invento, se trataba de un nuevo telecomunicador que permitiría a Gohan comunicarse con su querido maestro Piccolo, adecuándose sin problema a la gran distancia. Afortunadamente Gohan llegó escasos días antes de la boda de los dos enamorados, pudiendo presenciar este magnífico acontecimiento en la vida de su maestro.

*-* FIN *-*

* * *

_Y con esto doy por terminado este fic. Muchas gracias a todos._

E_spero les haya gustado. La verdad me estuve comiendo la cabeza para ver como podría terminar o seguir esta historia, pero no se, tampoco me gusta alargar tanto las historias, pensé en seguir a la saga de Boo, pero ya me parecía algo forzado. Bueno, espero dejen reviews, y por ahora me despido del mundo de los Fics :)._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me siguieron hasta el final, aunque pido disculpas ya que por motivos de trabajo retrasé bastante las updates UU.  
_


End file.
